If I'm supposed to save the world, were screwed
by NinjaOfTamashii
Summary: Sora gets stuck with 3 fangirls, a ninja dude obsessed with destainy, and a hyperactive heartless. Some Kairi bashing, moments that make you go 'what the hell.' .This is pure mary-sue crack, I only keep it up FTW and to remind myself I used to suck more.
1. Finding the Keyblade master REDONE

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime or video game in this story. it's cause I suck, get over it.**

It's past midnight and I can't sleep. I've been staying up later then usual lately, just playing on my favorite video game Kingdom Hearts. My parents don't know, they think I'm sleeping.

…. Suckers.

I glanced up to my window. Even though my chin-length hair covered up my brown eyes I saw a flash of yellow light, as if a star had disappeared. I jumped up and ran to the window _"What the hell was that?" _I thought as I watched the sky. Everything looked the same.

I continued to watch the sky; a star seemed to get closer and closer. I noticed a low muffled sound. That's when I noticed; the star was coming straight to me! I took a step back, the "star" was huge and it didn't looked more like the sun. It turned, most likely out of control and I heard an explosion. The star, which was now a familiar looking spaceship, had crashed right next to my house. There was no fire, just smoke.

"Ohhh…. That's got to hurt." I muttered.

I ran out the door to the hallway, stopping only look in my parent's room. They were both asleep, so I continued to run downstairs. I put on my coat and boots then bolted outside. I headed to where the ship had landed. I hid behind a tree and watched. It was a yellow and orange ship. The door to it opened and a brown spiky haired boy came out coughing smoke. Followed by a tall dog in a green shirt and hat, and yellow pants and a pissed off looking duck in a blue shirt and hat.

"Sora, next time I'M driving!" the duck said. _"What the… how can ducks talk? And where do I recognize him?"_ I thought.

"Donald, you agreed to let me drive! Anyway I said I was sorry!!" The boy said.

I gasped. Donald, Sora, then the other one HAD to be Goofy! But, it was all just a video game…right? They all turned to where I was. Sora swung his hand. His keyblade appeared in it. Donald grabbed his staff and held it in front of him and Goofy took the shield from off his back and held it in front of himself. There was a silence, as we all waited for the other to move.

"Whoa… the keyblade… kick ass…" I said quietly.

"Fire!!" Sora said suddenly. A ball of fire shot out from the tip of his keyblade and hit next to where I was. I yelped and fell backwards looked up. Sora was in front of me his keyblade at his side. Goofy was behind me and Donald was in front of Sora, his staff extended.

"Who are you?!" he said. Surprising, after my years of being a teenager I could understand him. Well, If you can tell what Donald, Kenny ((from South Park)) and people who mutter are saying, you should get a prize or something...

"I'm Chelsea," I said.

A surprised look came on Sora's face and he pushed past Donald. "Say that again," He said.

"Chelsea." I said. Sora looked at Goofy who looked at Donald who looked back to me.

"Do you remember me Chelsea? It's me, Sora!" Sora said. I looked at him strangely. Sora turned to Goofy and Donald. "Before Kairi came to my island, Chelsea lived there. It was weird, because a few days after Kairi arrived, you vanished. I was about 7 and you were 6."

I thought and no memories came to mind. Goofy turned to Sora. "Maybe she's an ally of the heartless tricking Sora." He suggested.

"Or maybe… The king?" Donald asked, almost silently.

"HEARTLESS?! Hell no!" I said. "Look, I've always lived on this hell hole of a planet, I've never even seen a heartless!"

Donald turned to me "How do you know what a heartless is??" he yelled angrily.

"Duh Donald, It's a video game!!!" I said. In my mind, I knew that if I ever met him, I would get into a fight with Donald.

There was silence. "What?" Sora asked.

"A video game? You know, first it was pong… then Pac-man... Then sonic... The best thing ever invented… I-" I said but stopped. They apparently had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. "Jebus… follow me."

I stood up and we all walked to my house. When we got there they sat down at my table. I sat down in my regular chair. "The reason I know is because, your going to think I'm crazy for saying this but in my world your adventure is a video game."

"What?" Sora yelled, "What are you talking about???"

"Do you mind? My parents are asleep." I said calmly, "Here I'll go get it."

I walked up my stairs leaving the 3 friends. _"Okay, this is like messing with my brain." _I thought as I made my way back to the T.V. room. _"How can they actually be Sora, Goofy, and Donald? I've got to be dreaming…. Oh well!! I'd rather be dreaming this then anything!!!" _

I shuffled into the T.V. room, looked all over for the game. Which was weird since I was just playing it, for the game. I couldn't find it anywhere. I rushed over to my computer, when it had loaded my Kingdom hearts background was…gone. I panicked, maybe _this _was the real world and the game was just a dream. I sat down on the ground. This whole thing was really starting to freak me out.

"You okay?" I heard Sora ask. I looked up, he was standing over me. I nodded and he smiled. He helped me up. "Why were you sitting on the ground like that? I was starting to get worried."

"Really?" I asked. I turned around and started whispering "Oh my god! Sora, the boy who I act like a fangirl to, the boy who I write fanfictions about ((TADA!!)), the boy who if saw someone dressed up as him at an anime convention I would glomp them to the ground, is really caring about me!!"

"Uh…. Okay…." He said, and started to walk back down the hallway.

"Yeah, Uh sorry, I do that sometimes." I muttered as I stood up following him down the hall.

"Another reason I came up here was to tell you that Donald needs you for something. It's really important that you hear it." Sora said.

"Oh boy, a lecture from duck boy!!" I said sarcastically.

**Alright, everyone who just starting reading this, THANK YOU!!! I need all the fans I can get! And to all you people who reread this...so, you don't have a life ether, huh? And also, just to tell you, I redid this chapter. WHY? BECAUSE IT SUCKED BIG TIME!!! For jebus sake, I said HECK. Honestly, who the hell goes to a private school where if you don't stay in line you get practicaly beat to the ground ((no, not acually beaten.)) and DOESN'T swear their fucking lungs out?!?**

**... okay I over did that.  
-Chelsea out!!**


	2. Great, now were stuck here

HHHIIII GGUUYYSS!

Yes I know it took a long time...

Sorry bout that.

Anywho, I changed the story... I thought the one I was doing sucked...

Oh well, enjoy!

Disclamer: Nope, Chelsea doesnt own Kingdom Hearts. Or Naruto... Or any people in the school. Not Kelsey or Amy. But I do own myself... I think.

* * *

"Donald? Goofy? Hello?" Sora called in the kitchen. For some reason, Donald and Goofy were nowhere to be seen.

"Well this is just great. Where would those 2 morons go?" I asked. Sora shrugged and started looking around for them. From far away I heard a high-pitched version of a song by 'Reel Big Fish'. "Hold on a sec, that's my cell phone." I said as I ran back up the stairs and to my room.

I picked up the phone, "Konichi wa, its Chelsea."

"Chelsea, I've got a problem."

This was my buddy, Kelsey, "Try me. You wouldn't believe what's going on here."

"There's a fictional character from Naruto in my basement!"

"Oh?"

"No seriously, I mean it, NEJI IS IN MY HOUSE!"

"Ouch, I seem to have lost hearing."

"I mean it!"

"Yeah, and Sora is in my kitchen."

"I'm telling the truth Chelsea."

"So am I." There was a crash. I knew what happened. "Sora! Get out of the sugar jar!"

"Sorry!" Sora yelled back.

"God, I'm going to wake my parents up yet." I whispered.

"You have an overactive imagination. What do I do?" Kelsey asked.

"Like I would know."

"You're no help." The line went dead.

"Damn it, she's wasting my minutes." I muttered as I put the phone down. I turned around to see Sora holding a tube of toothpaste.

"What's this?" He asked holding it up.

"It's what people in my world use to kill heartless in our mouths." I said.

"You have heartless in you're mouth?" Sora said surprised.

"Sort of." I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Cool." Sora said as he squirted it into his mouth. He coughed. "Tastes like chalk!"

"That's mint flavored Sora. And you're supposed to… oh never mind." I said as I watched him spit all over my carpet. I laid down on my bed. Sora's head came over me. He had puppy dog eyes.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked.

"Uh… I donno…" I said standing up. I walked over to the chest at the end of my bed. I opened it to see blankets and pillows that I wasn't using inside. "Your bed." I said.

He climbed in, adjusted some pillows, got up, adjusted some more, climbed back in, and sighed. "Perfect." He said happily.

I smiled and climbed back into my bed. The darkness around me made me tired.

"Hey Chelsea?" Sora said. I woke back up.

"What?"

"You go to school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I go to private school."

"You mean you have to wear uniforms?"

"Yeah."

"What do I wear then?"

I thought for a moment. "I've got some pants and shirts in my closet. Guess you'll go in girls clothes."

"Ah man…" He said. I smiled and soon was asleep.

* * *

Yep, it was short. Dont kill me yet, I've already started making the next chapter! 


	3. Kelsey and Neji

"These clothes are so weird…" Sora said as he struggled in my school uniform.

"Oh drop it Sora, I have to wear them everyday!" I said to him as we walked down the hallway to my classroom the next day. We were wearing white t-shirts, white shoes, and Sora had on black shorts and I had a black skort. I turned a corner and in a group of kids I spotted Kelsey. Her blond-brown ponytail was mix-matched with the same kind of clothes I was wearing. Her arms were crossed and she had her usual pissed off look on. She was talking to a boy with long black hair, a uniform like Sora's except with pants instead of shorts, and eyes that sort of looked like a puppy's when you open the door to find it shivering in the cold winter, begging you to give it a home. "Hey look, she wasn't joking." I said to Sora. I ran toward them, "Hey Kelsey! Neji!"

"Who?" Sora asked. I tapped Kelsey's shoulder. "I told you I was telling the truth."

Kelsey turned around and punched me in the arm. Ah, the daily morning ritual.

"About time you got here. I have got an anime character standing 2 feet in front of me and you come waltzing up like your back in La-De-Da land! Is this your idea of daily life?" Kelsey yelled.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" Sora said as he walked up to Neji. Neji looked him over.

"Neji Hyuga. And Sora, you're the keyblade master right? You travel around with a dog and a duck. You're secretly in love with a red haired girl until you met Chelsea and now you love her even more (_By the way… I wish -)_." Neji said. "Hmm. Kelsey-san has told me about you."

"How did someone I've never met know so much about me?" Sora asked.

"Because Chelsea yaps about you so much I even know things YOU don't know!" Kelsey said.

"Hey what's with that bird-thingy on that thing on your forehead?" Sora asked suddenly.

Neji looked at him. Anger twitched across his face, "It's my ninja head band. It shows I graduated from ninja school and I'm aloud to kick whose ever ass I please. It also hides my curse seal." Neji said, frustrated with Sora.

"What kind of a curse?" Sora asked.

Neji frowned angrily, "If the main branch of the Hyuga family does a certain hand sign my brain will explode."

"Cool!" Sora said. I could tell Neji was 2 seconds away from using Byakugan on Sora's sorry ass.

"Okay Sora, time to go!" I said pulling him into the classroom with me.

"You spend time with these kind of people a lot, right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Kelsey said.

"How do you manage this?" Neji asked.

" Wish I knew…" Kelsey said as they followed us into the classroom.


	4. Why Neji shouldn't go to school

**okay peoples, It's finally here, CHAPTER 4! i'm having so much fun making these, I hope you like them! Chappie 5 coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. If I did, i'd be a ninja madly in love with Sora, Kairi would be dead, Kelsey would be my ninja partner in love with Neji and would live happily ever after... but i dont. damn.**

After many Sora/Neji related misshapes, we finally made it to lunch. Kelsey and I learned something about both Neji and Sora. Neji seems really good at cheating in math class and Sora can draw better then any boy in my class in art.

"Belch, I hate school food." Kelsey said as she set her tray on the table next to Neji, and across from Sora and I.

"Why don't you just bring home lunch?" I asked as I took out a peanut butter sandwich I made especially for Sora and a ham sandwich for me.

"My mom won't let me, she thinks it's better for me to eat school lunch." Kelsey grumbled as she sat down.

"Well, on the bright side, this food is better the food at my old school." I said.

"Wow, I pity you." Kelsey said sarcastically as she brought a forkful of what looked like mashed potatoes to her mouth.

"WAIT!" Neji said as he grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Kelsey said.

"It… it could be poisoned." Neji said.

" It's school food, the worst that could happen is Kelsey could drink 5 day expired milk." I said. "Which has happened to me."

"I should check anyway." Neji said.

"Ack, fine, knock your self out." Kelsey said as she dropped the fork on her plate.

Neji put his hands together and made different hand seals. "BYAKUGAN!" he shouted and veins appeared around his eyes and they seemed to get bigger. He looked at the food on Kelsey's tray. "AHH!" He yelled and fell off the chair. "Do not eat that!" He said standing up.

"Yep, he agrees with me." Kelsey said as she picked up her tray and dumped it in the trash. "Chelsea, you already pack too much food, give me and Neji something."

"Whatever." I said as I tossed her a bag of cookies and took a bite of my sandwich.

"WEE!" Kelsey squealed as she dug into the bag of cookies.

Later that day, we had to go to the most hated class ever. I'm talking of course, about P.E. Short for Pvery Estupido.

"So what do we have to do in this class?" Sora asked.

"It's pretty simple, whatever the teacher yells at us to do, we do." I said.

"Okay everybody, today were going to play dodge ball." The teacher said.

"God damn it..." I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Sora and Neji both whispered.

"This is a so-called 'sport' were the weak kids get divided from the popular kids and are forced to be hit with so-called 'soft' balls" Kelsey whispered. "The kind that usually give you bruises."

"And if we get hit, were out until someone ether catches a ball or we lose." I whispered.

"Fabulous." Neji growled.

After being put on teams, Kelsey and Sora ended up on one side and Neji and I on the other. The teacher blew the whistle, and dodge balls started to fly everywhere. I was able to find a safe spot, and stay there until a ball would come close to me, which I would throw and usually miss.

I spotted Neji on the other side of the room. He seemed to have gotten the concept and was easily dodging them. It was strange, because he never actually threw them.

Suddenly I was hit in the arm because I was so busy watching Neji. I quickly walked to the wall with other people without another thought. I spotted Sora on the other side of the room. He gave me a sad look like he was saying, "_I wish I could help…"_

"Focus Sora!" I yelled. He quickly looked back to the game, and barely missed a dodge ball.

I looked back to my side, to see Neji was still kicking ass with his dodging. "Alright Neji!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He said and looked at me. A ball hit him in the stomach.

"Oh yeah! Your out, our side wins! Our side wins!" a boy on Kelsey and Sora's side chanted.

Neji picked up the ball that had hit him before. It stated to glow bluer that it usually was. "Uh oh…" I whispered. But the ball was already flying though the air. It hit the boy in the stomach and he went flying back and hit the wall. I looked at Kelsey and Sora. We were all thinking the same thing. We all ran toward Neji, grabbed him by the arms and ran out the door of the Gym.

**Well this chappie went over well. Oh, and to simply sakura, shikonara, dark staranime,airica adriene and anyone else who read it, THANK YOU! gives you a plushie**


	5. What's a fangirl?

**Presenting... A NEW CHAPPIE! -cheers-  
Kelsey: Stop that, your embaressing yourself!  
... This is New?  
Kelsey: not really...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom hearts OR Naruto... life sucks like that...**

We all ran out the doors of the school and across the park. We stopped under a huge tree and let go of Neji's arms.

"That was awesome! I can't believe you just pelted the #1 boy I hate in the gut with a dodge ball!" Kelsey yelled.

"I just covered it in chakra. No big deal, I do it all the time." Neji said. "In fact, he was pretty much a wimp about it."

"Isn't he just the biggest ass you've ever met?" Kelsey sighed and hugged Neji.

"Stop touching me!" Neji said as he tried to shake Kelsey off.

"And Kelsey calls me a crazed fangirl…" I sighed.

"What's a fangirl?" Sora asked suddenly.

"It's Chelsea for you Sora," Kelsey said, "a girl who worships someone so much that she has a poster of you, 100 plushies of you and even writes fanfictions where-"

"Shut up!" I yelled and tackled her.

"Hmm, and I thought girls had conflict in my world." Neji said.

"Ditto." Sora said. Sora looked in the bushes and saw something moved in the shadows. Suddenly about 20 heartless appeared around them. " We've got bigger things to worry about though!"

"What are they?" Neji asked as he got into Hyuga stance.

"Heartless. But why are they in my world?" I asked as Kelsey and I stood up.

"There in every world, no matter how hard I fight." Sora sighed as he swung his arm and his keyblade appeared.

"Wow, I'm really gonna see the keyblade in action! This is so cool…" I said happily.

"Hey Chelsea! Focus!" Kelsey yelled. She looked down to see a metal pole half covered in dirt. "Convenient!" she said as she reached down and picked it up.

Neji put his hands to ether and did some hand seals "BYAKUGAN!" he yelled.

"Neji, you've got the Byakugan and I've got a metal pole. Let's kick some ass." Kelsey said.

"Wait a sec, what about me?" I asked. Kelsey thought for a moment.

"You're a fangirl, use fangirl powers." She said as she smacked her first heartless.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I dodged a heartless and Sora swung at it.

"Ya'know, glomping, squealing, and deadly hugs." She said.

"Uh, okay." I sighed. I focused on a single heartless. "FANGIRL SKITTLEZ!" I yelled as I tackled him. He was instantly crushed by my killer glomp.

"See? Being a fangirl does have advantages." Kelsey said.

"Don't start with me." I yelled.

**...more to come soon. You read it, NOW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Org XIII returns!: Amy, friend of demons

**I know, the chapter title sounds like Naruto episode.  
Kelsey: The Naruto people shall take their revenge in you!  
Hey, the Org. XII thing sound like a chapter that makes you go -GASP!-  
'Ya'know guy' Aka:Raijin: YA'KNOW?  
Kelsey& Chelsea: -screams-**

We defeated the heartless after about a half an hour. I now had 2 inches worth of heartless sludge down my shirt.

"So… what are these heartless things anyway?" Neji asked.

"Sweet! Heartless speech!" I squealed.

"Damn it… not this again…" Kelsey grumbled.

"Heartless are the darkness in peoples hearts. If a heartless is made then the empty shell is left and a nobody is made." Sora said.

"Oh! Oh! Lemme say the rest!" I said. Sora nodded. "A nobody is a completely empty shell. They are eternally looking for hearts. If they are an extremely powerful person, a human shaped nobody is made. They are called the Organization XII. But Sora over here already defeated them!"

"They where black hoods that cover their faces." Sora added.

"Like that?" Neji said as he pointed to a figure in a black coat and hood walked toward us.

"AHHH! It's the Organization back from the dead!" I yelled as I hugged Sora in fear.

"Yo, 'sup ma home dawgs?" The figure said in a familiar voice as they removed their hood. It was a girl with short dirty blond/red hair in a ponytail. She had a red Japanese sign for "love" on the right side of her fore head.

There was a silence. "AMY!" Kelsey and I yelled at the same time.

"Your back from your trip to the desert!" I said letting go of Sora (reluctantly)

"No duh." Amy said.

"Are you one with your inner Gaara yet?" I asked

"Yep. I have an untamable urge to kill everyone I meet." Amy said. She looked at Sora and Neji. "Who are these two losers? I recognize the guy with the ninja headband…"

"Think we can tell her?" I asked. Kelsey punched me in the side.

"No duh! It's Amy!" Kelsey said. "Friend of demons, this is Sora and Neji. Sora and Neji, this is our friend who is a friend of demons."

"Oh great, more Naruto crazed fans…" Amy sighed.

"No Amy, that's really Neji and Sora!" I said.

"Hmm… He does look like Neji… Okay, I believe you!" Amy said.

"Wait a minute, you do?" Kelsey asked.

"Yep! Well no, this is all just a dream. Wahoo! Bring on the dancing peanuts!" Amy yelled.

"... OH-kay!" I said.

"You have some weird friends Chelsea." Sora said quietly.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said sighing.

"Good news Kelsey, Chelsea and new torture sub- I mean friends. I brought you all gifts!" Amy said as she reached into her robe's pocket. She pulled out a handful of something and gave some to Sora, Neji and Kelsey. "Sand for you, sand for you, and sand you." She said as she handed each of them some red colored sand. She turned to me. "And Chelsea, I have a special gift for you!" She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a red-touches-yellow snake and put in my open palms. "-A poisonous snake!"

"OHMYGODAMY!" I yelled and threw the snake across the street. "Good Jebus Crist Amy, are you trying to KILL me?"

"Maybe… a little…" Amy said innocently.

**Next chappie coming soon! please review! Arigato!  
Chelsea**


	7. Nanananananana DINOSAUR MAN dinosaur man

**Chelsea: Heya peoples, I've got the next chappie!  
Fans: FINALLY! throws things  
Amy: Fangirls are attacking!  
Kelsey: RUN AWAY!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: Kelsey: We don't own anything here. Yep, we all suck. But mostly Chelsea.  
Chelsea: HEY!**

As I watched the poisonous snake slither away, half scared to death of being taken from his home then thrown around twice, I sat down in the grass. I looked down the street to see a giant fat guy wobbling down the street grumbling about something. I recognized him instantly.

"Pete!" I yelled without being able to control myself.

He looked over at the group who all stared at him. " How do you guys know my n… oh forget it, I'm late as it is!" He said and wobbled faster down the street. He didn't seem to notice Sora.

"Sup with the fat dude?" Amy asked.

"He's the moronic right-hand of Maleficent." I said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know, but I say we should follow him and find out!" Sora said. He started to follow after Pete, not waiting for the rest of us.

"He's so sexy when he acts like a leader…" I sighed as Amy and Neji ran after him.

"Shut up, Chelsea." Kelsey said and dragged me down the street after them.

We had followed Pete to the canyon, a road between to mountains that was between my house and the school (and civilization -winkwinknudgenudge-). There we hid behind a bush and carefully (and quietly) watched Pete. Soon a green portal appeared in front of him. A person with a black cloak stepped out. She had a greenish face and looked pretty. Pretty ugly.

"It's Maleficent!" I whispered.

"Why Pete, this is the perfect place to summon our new weapon." Maleficent said.

"Um, Why can't we just summon him in his world. This world isn't a big of a threat." Pete asked.

"Because you imbecile, if we did people would recognize him." Maleficent said "He was a huge threat in his world."

"Oh." Pete said dumbly.

"What are they talking about?" Neji whispered.

"Who knows? Probably some new heartless." Sora said.

Maleficent turned and started to open a portal .The sky started to get dark even though there were no clouds. A portal appeared in front of her, and a man with white hair, pale skin, purplish clothes, and a big purple bow on his back stepped out of the portal.

He looked around confused "Where the fuck am I?" He asked.

"Expected something more evil from a heartless…" I whispered.

"Kimimaro, welcome back to life." Maleficent said.

"KIMIMA-" Amy said but we cut her off as we grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Amy… not the time to act like a fangirl…" I whispered between breaths.

Amy's fist went flying though the air. It hit me in the nose. "GAH!" I screamed and let go of Amy. The distraction left Amy with enough time to get out of Kelsey, Sora and Neji's grasp. She jumped up and ran to Kimimaro. She, of course, glomped him.

"What the-" Kimimaro said.

"You smell like my dreams!… And gym socks!…. And daisies! Don't know where the daisies came from…" Amy said "And did you have strawberry pancakes for breakfast?"

Kelsey and I jumped up and ran to Her. As I plugged my nose to stop the bleeding, Kelsey grabbed Amy's arm and tried to pull her of Kimimaro. "Eh heh heh… sorry about this ours friends uh…"

"Blin!" I said saving Kelsey.

"Yeah blind! Nice save …" Kelsey said.

"Tank ew." I said with my nose still plugged.

"Anyway, won't happen again!" Kelsey said as she tried to pull Amy off Kimimaro.

"Hey can you pull out your spine like you do in a fight and give it to me? I've always wanted a bone-whip-spine-thingy." Amy asked.

"Um... I uh… who are you 3 anyway?" Kimimaro asked.

"Nobody, just a few passer byers… Come on Amy…" Kelsey said.

"Aw, but Chelsea… Kelsey… you guys have Sora and Neji… I want a boyfriend too…" Amy said.

"Sora! Not the brat with the keyblade!" Maleficent said. "Heartless minions! Attack!"

A swarm of heartless appeared around us. "Oh shinzaga..." Amy said

"Were screwed…" Kelsey and I said at the same time.

"Chelsea!" Sora yelled and ran over to our aid.

"Sora, no!"

"Neji, I love you!"

"DO WHAT NOW!"

"I love you Kimimaro!"

"Amy! Shut it!"

"I'm so confused…"

"Purple!"

"Kelsey! That's my line!"

"Aww… you made me swallow my gum…"

"Wait a sec… Who's talking?"

…

"Damn it, what the hell's going on?"

"We're all confused, Ya'know?"

"It's the dreaded Ya'know guy!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Banana!"

"That gum was the last piece of my berry-cherry…"

"Just have some blueberry!"

"BUT BLUEBERRY TASTES AND SMELLS LIKE YOGURT! I WANT BERRY CHERRY!"

"Cool-berry Gatorade smells and tastes like yogurt too…"

"I shall take this moment for my own advantage, I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR!" Sora yelled. We all looked at him. "Oh… oh crap… our names are back…. Um… never mind what I just said."

"This whole place just kinda freaks me out, Ya'know?" Rai said.

"Shut up and go away, we know already." I said.

"Oh…. YA'KNOW?" Rai said and ran off laughing like crazy.

"Okay… Now where were we? Oh yeah, Why are you 2 here?" I asked.

"And why'd you summon me? I was having fun jumping off clouds and flippin off rainbows!" Kimimaro said.

"Yes! I was right!" Amy said.

"We summoned you to destroy them!" Pete said.

Kimimaro looked at us and shrugged. "Eh, they don't look that threatening."

"Thrust us, they are. Now, ATTACK KIMIMARO!" Maleficent said.

"Can I have a cupcake first? Being dead for a year really makes you hungry…" Kimimaro said.

"No way, destroy them now!" Pete yelled.

"Hey Kimimaro, I've got cupcakes at my house." Amy said. "They're chocolate…"

"Alright I'm in, mostly because death has made me soft. I guess it was because I was evil when I died, and because heartless are evil the opposite of there first form, I'm pretty much nice…" Kimimaro said.

"…. What?" I said.

"Works for me!" Amy said and hugged him. "He's like a giant teddy bear!"

"Kimimaro, you will pay for this…" Maleficent said and disappeared in green flames.

Pete looked at us blankly. "Uh… See ya!" He said and took off wobbling down the road.

We all turned to Kimimaro. Sora smiled and stuck his hand out. "Hey Kimy- ah, Kimo- uh, whatever your name is! I'm Sora." He said it like it was leaded to other people talking. He looked around. "Whoop, sorry. Used to a 'Donald duck' and 'I'm Goofy' there."

Kimimaro looked at Sora's hand. He reached for his shoulder and took out a long white bone. He held it at Sora's neck. I excepted Sora to act all brave but instead he screamed like a wuss and hid behind me.

"Okay… Back off bone boy, Sora's on our side!" I said.

Kimimaro shrugged. "Eh, I've decided to only obey her now." Kimimaro said and nodded toward Amy. "Unless one of you can give me something better then cupcakes. Which I doubt, BECAUSE NOTHING'S BETTER THEN CUPCAKES!"

"Why are you yelling?" Kelsey asked angrily.

"Eh, just feeling in a yelling mood." Kimimaro said.

"YES! You hear that? Oh yeah… I've got a minion…. Uh huh … I think he's sexy." Amy said dancing. "Come on Kimi-san, I've got boxes of boxes of cupcakes at my house!"

"WEE!" Kimimaro squealed as Amy grabbed his hand and they both ran down the street toward Amy's house.

"That was weird. Why'd you think he acted like that?" I asked.

"Oh come on _o' great all knowing Kingdom Hearts fangirl_." Kelsey said sarcastically "Kimimaro is a heartless. And therefore, has a dark heart. He wants to destroy light and since Sora has a light heart, he want's to kill Sora! God Chelsea, I'm starting to know more then you."

"Shut up baka." I said.

"But... if he's alone with this "Amy" person that means…" Neji said.

"Aw damn… AMY!" I yelled and we all took off down the road after her and Kimimaro.

**Yep, cupcakes. You read right. Anywho, plez Review! I need friends... other then these two freaks... XD J.K. **


	8. Kimimaro loves cupcakes XD

**I know, it took a long time to finish... this is why I hate school...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto and Kingdom Hearts... Damn, I'm running out of funny things to say...**

As we ran down the street. Not the Oh-my-god-a-heartless-just-pulled-my-arm-off-and-I'm-gushing-blood-……-plus-I-just-lost-a-bunch-of-money-on-car-insurance-by-switching-to-Gieco kind of screaming… it was more of a hyperactive screaming.

We turned a corner to a cul-de-sac where Amy was standing with a brown bag. Kimimaro was running around her like a maniac, his arms where over his head, his spine was in his hand and flying behind him, and screaming in a high-pitched voice.

"What the hell?" Kelsey yelled as she darted out of the way to avoid Kimimaro.

"I'm sorry… he just kept asking for cupcakes! I can't ignore that face! It's like Chelsea trying to get Sora's necklace! The face is creepy on her, but on Kimi-san it's like he's an adorable puppy!" Amy shouted.

"AMY!" I yelled.

"He's gone into hyperactive mode! He won't stop yelling and laughs whenever I say pudding!" Amy said. Kimimaro stopped in his tracks he slowly turned around.

"She… said…. PUDDING!" Kimimaro said then laughing like crazy. "With the pudd… and the ing…. IT'S NOT EVEN SAID THE WAY IT'S SPELLED!"

"Oh my god… he's gone totally crazy!" Neji yelled.

"Am I talking to fast? Cause' master says that I'm talking to fast. Talking to fast hahaha, nope! I'm… talking… SLOW!" Kimimaro said. He said this all fast except for the last 3 words.

"My god Amy, how much sugar did you give him in the last 5 minutes we've been apart?" I asked.

"Only about 5…. Or maybe 20… I lost track after the first minute." Amy said.

"Gimme another cupcake!" Kimimaro yelled. Amy reached into the bag, she pulled out a chocolate cupcake that had frosting with brown and white swirls.

"Ohhh…. GIMME!" I yelled and grabbed the cupcake. Kimimaro had his had on it so he jerked it away. I fell to the ground but got up and attacked Kimimaro.

"Kick ass…." Kelsey said. "C'mon Chelsea he's a dude! Kick him in the crotch!"

I did as Kelsey said, and Kimimaro dropped to the ground with hands between his legs. I held the cupcake in my hand and took a victory bite.

"That's not fair!" Amy said. She walked over to Sora and kicked him in the crotch. Sora fell to the ground. "There, now where even."

"YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled I threw the cupcake on the ground. It hit Neji on the foot.

"Oh relax, I saved the world the time of dealing with miniature keyblade masters." Amy said simply.

"WHAT? Shut up you mother **-censored-** son of a bitch!" I said running at her. She dodged me easily.

"Wouldn't it technically be a daughter of a bitch?" She asked. I gritted my teeth and stood up. We glared at each other.

"3…. 2…. 1…. GIRLY SLAP-FIGHT!" I yelled. Amy and I waved or hands in the air, careful to keep our heads out of the way, and barely made contact with the other's hands.

Neji looked at them cautiously and took a step back. Kelsey looked at him.

"Don't worry, if anyone does that to you I'll kill them." Kelsey said happily. Neji looked at her and took another step back. Kelsey looked forward and sighed. "Oh well, guess I'll go back to liking Kankuro…"

"WHAT! How can you like that doll-loving sand freak?" Neji yelled. ((Just then a Kankuro chibi pops up and screams "IT'S NOT A DOLL!" while he has a paper on the back of his puppet that says, "Doll" and then he disappears.))

"C'mon Neji, this is great! Let's get some popcorn!" Kelsey said as she dragged Neji down the street.

"Ow… BRING BACK AN ICEPACK!" Sora yelled.

"Make it two…" Kimimaro said.

**I think I may have had too much sugar in my tea today (IOW: I'M HYPER!)... i loved this chapter though any way... sigh sorry, it's late, I'm in a hurry cause my mom told me to get off... R&R plez**


	9. Walmart Translation: PURE EVIL

**YEA! I have returned my fans! Sorry for the wait... 50 school 50 I was tired of typing...  
Kelsey: YOU SLACKER!  
This is how I was born. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. We suck. Get used to it. We're just 3 crazed fangirls tryin' to make a living. you know how it is X3**

After about 30 minutes of slapping, our hands had become numb. Sora and Kimimaro seemed to have fully healed.

"Are you guys going to be done soon?" Sora asked.

"So…. Much…. Slapping…." I said between breaths.

Amy slapped me in the face suddenly. "I win." She said.

"Mother…. Son…. Bitch….ass …." I muttered. I looked down the road. "Kelsey and Neji seem to be taking their time."

"I wonder where they… there they are." Sora said. He pointed down the road. Kelsey and Neji were running at top speed to us. The stopped in front of us tired.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Heartless…. Everywhere… barely escaped…" Kelsey said between breaths. "I… like pie…"

"Damn it Kelsey stop taking my lines." I said. "We need to find a huge place… somewhere were no heartless would be able to find us…. A big crowded place…."

"TO WALMART!" Amy yelled. "Kimi-san needs more cupcakes anyway…"

We arrived at Walmart 2 minutes later. That's because there are Walmarts on every block because they plan on taking over the world alongside McDonalds. We stepped into the swishy doors that magically opened by themselves (they're possessed) and the building seemed to explode in front of us. Sora, Neji and Kimimaro stared in awe at how big it was. I turned to them.

"Enjoy it for now. One day, after Walmart has taken over our world, they will work their way to Konoha and Sora's worlds and destroy them." I said in a scary voice. Sora eyes widened. Neji took a step back nervously. Kimimaro looked on the wall and screamed. We all looked up at a giant smiley face grinning almost evilly back at us. We all screamed too.

"It's the Walmart smiley face! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kelsey yelled. We all took off, ignoring some old dude saying, "Welcome to Walmart. I… MY HIP! Young whippersnappers with their runnin' an' yellin' broke my hip…."

We ran across the Walmart (all 5 miles of it) and finally stopped to rest at the Chips and coke aisle.

"Wow Neji, I didn't know you could scream that girly…" I said.

He stood up strait and crossed his arms and looked away (in that pissed-off-Neji look). "I wasn't screaming. I realized you all were yelling and I was shouting to make you stop. And I wasn't running, I was-"

"Chasing after us. RRRRIIIGGGHHHTTT…." Amy said.

Neji scowled at him. Kimimaro looked around. "Oh… my …. Good jebus crist…. I'M TOTALLY IN HEAVEN…. AGAIN!" He ran to a self and grabbed an armful of soda and candy. He turned around and dumped it into an empty cart nearby.

"Yeah, um, how are we gonna pay for all this?" Kelsey asked. We all were silent.

"Oh, oh, I know!" Kimimaro said. He reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of leather folded in half. "Orochimaru's wallet! I stole it from him before I died!"

"Great idea! But first…." I said taking the wallet. I opened it up. "Ah, here we are, evil license. Name: Orochimaru, Hair: Black, Eyes: yellow, Age…OH MY GOD!"

Kelsey looked over my shoulder. "Is that a real number?"

"Alright, enough looking at the old dude's age." Amy said. She took the wallet from us. "Holy crap…. Oh, here we go. Damn, Orochi's loaded." Amy took a wad of money out of the wallet. It had to have at least 500 dollars in it.

"Shweet! Let's get some frappachino in the process!" I suggested.

"YEA! Liquid sugar!" Kelsey yelled.

We all stood at the check out counter. Amy had to keep Kimimaro from opening the bags not paid for yet. Kelsey glared at the check out guy who kept giving us looks because of all the sugar we were buying. Sora was interested with a book titled "Idiots guide to saving the world" and was busy reading it, but ever once in a while he said "Of course! Wish I'd done that…" Neji carefully surveyed the candy rack, wondering wear it all came from and why when he took one another appeared. I merely leaned against the check out across from ours. I even bounced up and down on the mat a bit ((well, haven't you ever tried this? Try it next time you go to a store)).

"$150.39." The cashier guy finally announced. Kimimaro handed him the wad of cash. Mostly saying, _fend for yourself dude._ The cashier guy sighed and started to sort though the money. He finally gave us back about $508.23.

"Thank you! Sucker!" Amy yelled. We grabbed the bags, 3 each, and bolted out for the door and past the evil smiley face and grumpy old greeter dude, laughing like crazy.

**All right, walmart is evil, but we already know that. Oh, and if anybody can guess how much money Orochimaru had in his wallet, I'll give you a plushie of your favorite charrie. Congradulations X3.**

**By da way, Chelsea has discovered If you have an account, my name's NinjaOfTamashii ((Get the capitols right PLEASE. Just tell me you read my FF and you FF username and I'll add you.**

**ANNNNNDDDD... dat's about it. Guess I'll go write more... or eat dinner... whatever... **

**-Chelsea out! 3**

**Kupo, Kupo kupo kupo kupo! (translation: yea, I heart Kingdom Hearts!)**


	10. A trip to the author's house :woop:

**Greetings comrades! Good news, Friday was my birthday, I'm offically 14! Yea!  
Kelsey: haha, I'm still technally older then you.  
By 3 months!!!  
Kelsey: Older's older.**  
**Amy: Yea and I'm a year older then BOTH you freaks  
Kelsey and Chelsea: ...Damn**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or... well you know**

We continued to run down the street, with 2 bags in each of our hands, until we arrived in my neighborhood.

"Holy… can we stop? You guys know I don't do physical labor!" I said between breaths.

"Chelsea, you don't do any kind of labor." Kelsey said as she ran along side me.

"Oh, so true." I said as we all stopped. Kimimaro reached into one of the bags he was holding and took out a bottle. He started to knaw on it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no Kimi-Chan, No caffeine for you." I said as I took the bottle and the bag it came in from him. He stuck his tongue out and took out a bag of chips from another bag. He tried to bite it open, but it popped in his face.

I gave everyone a bottle from the bag, except Kimimaro, and said "Frappacinos for everyone!" We all opened them at the same time and took a drink.

"That's…. like heaven in a bottle!" Sora said.

"Mmm… sugary goodness in my veins…." Amy said. (Quote from Foamy)

"Ah, my daily allowance of caffeine…" Kelsey said.

"What do you think of your's Neji?" I asked.

He looked at his bottle, smacked his lips twice. "Wait for it…." Kelsey said. Neji's eyes widened and her smiled widely.

"Must…. Have…. MORE!!!!!!!!!" Neji yelled. He chugged the rest of his frappacino and started to run around in circles. He had a strange foam like substance coming from his mouth.

"Holy crap! Kelsey control your boyfriend!" I yelled as I jumped to the side after Neji almost ran me down. He stopped, turned around, and looked at us. He laughed like crazy. Suddenly a blank stare went though his eyes and he fell to the to the ground. The foam slid down his cheek and I could her a faint snoring sound from him.

"Saw that coming." Amy said dully as she took a sip of her frappacino.

I sighed. "Come on, my house is nearby here. Kelsey, go pick up Neji." I said.

"What?!" Kelsey yelled. "Why do I have to alone???"

"Because no one else here feels like carrying YOUR boyfriend around. Dur." I sighed. "Also, there's that slight chance that MAYBE you would be the one to, oh I don't know…. Be the one to be close enough to him without him killing you and say… seeing exactly what shade of black his hair is…."

Kelsey looked at me blankly. "Get out of my way dumbass!" Kelsey yelled as she shoved me out of the way and went toward Neji. She picked him up with one hand around his waist and the other holding him up by putting his arm onto her shoulder and holding it with one hand. She picked him up with a little trouble (Well you would too if you were picking up a 46.8 kg ninja dude.)

"Whoop! Let's party!" Kimimaro yelled as he had cheetohs smeared on his face.

Later we arrived at my house. Neji had woken up and screamed the second he noticed Kelsey so close to him. Surprisingly my house was empty. But of course the second we walked in the door my dogs came, running a barking. Neji was glomped by my Great Dane Xena. Amazing she actually seemed to like him, she usually was afraid of strangers (even though she's a giant dog that weighs about 400 pounds and probably could take down a horse without even getting tired.) Sora on the other hand ended up being attacked by my sister's basset hound Butters who we are quote-unquote puppy sitting while she's in the Army (…. were keeping him until he gets out of THE puppy stage). Sora seemed to really like Butters and was laughing like crazy. Kimimaro on the other hand ended up with Rex, my dachshund- Cocker Spaniel mix, chasing him around the room. Apparently Rex hand caught a whiff of bones from Kimimaro (Oh boy…).

I managed to grab all the dogs and herd the into the laundry room with no one else's help in less then 10 minutes. (Takes years of experience. Trust me). Everyone headed into my recroom (the magical room that has all my stuff in it and is completely mine, but I still can't hang up my own posters up in it. Seriously, WTF???) Everyone sat down on the couch in there. Kimimaro broke in the candy and soda, yet rejected to share with anyone. So I had to leave and get something for everyone else.

**Now going into Sora's P.O.V.**

"Well uh, now what do we do?" I asked as I avoided Kimimaro. He kind of freaks me out….

"Hmmm…. VIDEO GAMES!!!" Kelsey yelled. She reached for a little black box sitting by a large box-thingy.

"IF YOU BREAK MY PS2 SO HELP MY JEBUS I'LL SPLIT ALL OF YOUR SPINES IN TWO!!!!!" I heard Chelsea yell from downstairs.

"SHUT UP YOU OVER-PROTECTIVE BEE-ATCH!!!" Kelsey yelled back at her. I wondered what Chelsea was doing, I thought I smelled something like choclate. Kelsey flipped something on, turned to us and cleared her throat. "People who have never been to our world, I mean of couse Neji-chan, Sora and Kimimaro, I now give you something none of you have ever seen before." She reached for a button on the big black box. "I give you…. P…S…2!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She pressed the button and the box lit up, A menu on it appeared on it that read "Star Wars: Battle Front 2." The box flashed with moving pictures and music that went "Bom bom Bom bom bah dom Bom bah dom, DA DA DA DA DA DA Dom Da Dom, Ba DA Ba Da da dadada Bom BAH dom Dah da dadada bom bah bom bom bah dom da dom"

My short attention span had been caught.

"Well…." Kelsey said as she twirled a black backwards W shaped stick in her hand with a thread coming from it. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, Oh, Oh!!!!! Pick me!! Pick me!!! Pick the hyperactive keyblade master!!!" I yelled as I wildly swung my arm back and forth.

Kelsey smiled. She threw the stick to me and I fumbled it in my hands. "I thought so. Have fun you A.D.H.D. keyblade master."

I started the game, It was like heaven in a box. _(Bad pun alert)_

**Back to Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I peeked into the doorway of the recroom. Kimimaro's sugar rush seemed to have just kicked in, Sora was staring wildly at my TV playing "Star Wars: Battle front 2" and everyone once in a while yelled something like "DIE YOU M.F.'S!!!!" and Neji was sitting silently watching everyone else act like idiots. Amy and Kelsey on the other hand were flipping though my Fanfictions, laughing at the ones that sucked and I had yet to get rid of.

"Um… hey guys?" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Is… is corn syrup the same thing as vegetable oil?"

Kelsey and Amy looked at each other. "Um…. No…" Kelsey said suspiciously.

"Well…" I said walking in holding a plate with a brown molten pile of goo on it. "I may have ruined the brownies then…"

"AHHHH!!!" Kelsey and Amy screamed.

"I'll eat them!" Kimimaro said as he grabbed the plate and started eating the goo.

"Oh-Kay…" Kelsey muttered.

"AHHHHH!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!" We heard Neji screamed. We all whipped around to look at him.

"What??? What is it???" Kelsey yelled coming over to Neji.

"My… my hand!!! It's… it's gone!!!" Neji yelled as he held up a sleeve. His hand had disappeared at the wrist.

**Ohhh... supensefull. Sorry it took so long, I'll make the next chappie sooner, kay?**

**Also, the answer to the question of how much money Orochi-kun had in his wallet was... -drumroll- $658.62!!! Yea! But only one person tried to answer it: Congrats to Earthpaw!!! -gives you 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 etc. plushies of your favorite charrie-**

**However, this contest has atracted my attention. Why? Bescuse NO ONE TRIED TO ANSWER IT!!!! So, I now am going to try a concept I saw on a different Fanfiction: once I get to 30 reviews I'll post the next chapter. I would originaly do ten reviews, but I'll go easy on you guys. THAT'S ONLY 4 REVEIWS GUYS, DON'T FAIL ME!!!! PLEASE!**

**...Kay I'm done  
-Chelsea out (kupo dudes!)**


	11. Joyriding on the gummi ship

**Well everyone, here it is, the next chapter. not much to say I suppose...  
Kelsey: What?! Get your lazy ass into gear and tell the readers something!!!  
Oh alright... hmmm... well sorry I didn't have a Thanksgiving speacial or a speacial for my birthday... i'm lazy, sue me... and also... WHOOT!!!! Chistmas is coming and I have a slight chance of getting the Wii!!!! I really want to get The new Zelda game and the Avatar game and-  
Kelsey: -Throws random objects at Chelsea for babbling on, knocking her out-**

**Disclaimer: Kelsey: We don't own any anime, manga or game in this story. Trust me, if we did, we'd probably be dead by now. O.o**

We all sat around Neji in my recroom, pondering the reason why Neji's hand was well…. gone. All except for Kimimaro, who seemed to be busy with his only just generated sugar rush.

"Maybe he cut it off without noticing…" Sora suggested, breaking the silence.

"Sure Sora, and the surging pain of losing a limb had no effect on him." Kelsey said.

"Did you feel any pain at all?" Amy asked.

"No, I just looked down and it was gone!" Neji said.

"Confusing…" I said. I stood up and walked over to Neji. I bent down and held out my hands. "Let me see it."

Neji hesitated but put his arm with the missing hand in my hands. I bent forward and looked at it closely. It was normally colored, however there was a faint silvery-white line just around where his hand was once. Where his hand was once was normally colored, no blood or signs that he had a hand to begin with. "That's weird…" I whispered.

"What?" Neji asked. I ignored him and reached forward. I barely touched the faint line and suddenly a thin silvery-white shone from Neji's arm. It started to inch up his arm and we all stood in silence, amazed. Then it stopped, just below his elbow.

"Ho… ly…. crap…" Kelsey said "What the hell did you do Chelsea?!"

"Quick! Neji, did you fell that?" I asked, ignoring Kelsey.

"N-no… I didn't…" Neji said blankly.

"Oh God I think I'm going to be sick!" Sora yelled as he held his stomach and turned away from us. Kelsey started to laugh until I punched her in the shoulder.

"That's it!" I suddenly yelled. "I know why Neji's arm disappeared! He's from a different dimension!"

"Umm… what?" Amy asked

"Hello Chelsea, so are Sora and Kimimaro." Kelsey said.

"Yeah, but you see, Sora's body is used to going though different dimensions and Kimimaro's already dead so it doesn't effect him. This whole "going to new worlds" thing is causing the molecules in Neji's body to slowly try to disappear and reappear back in Konoha. The problem is, if this keeps up, Ether Neji goes "poof" or… his head is separated from his body and uh… well I'm not going into that."

"WHAT?" Kelsey yelled and jumped up "Wha-… how do-… but how-… HOW THE HELL CAN WE SAVE HIM???"

"Ow, cut it out dude, my ear drum hurts." I muttered. "It's simple, we take him back to Konoha."

"Hello, Mrs. Brainiac, Konoha isn't exactly right next door." Amy said. "And none of us, except for Neji, have the power to transport there in a cloud of smoke."

"Yeah," I said. I smiled an evil smile. "But then, we DO have the gummi ship."

"Alright, So…. How the hell do we start this thing?" I asked as I sat down at the main seat in the gummi ship. I eagerly looked at all the flashing lights that spred out around me. Sora and Kelsey stood beside me, Amy lazed on one of the chairs, Kimimaro was nosily eating a cupcake next to Amy, and Neji was leaning against a wall with his arms (well, arm) crossed. In other words, he was acting like his arm wasn't even gone.

"Erm… not sure, Donald usually takes care of all of that stuff. I ether kick back or go on weapons and kick the crap out of heartless." Sora said.

"Well then were screwed." Kelsey sighed as she leaned against my shoulder.

Suddenly I noticed a big red button near the top corner by a group of green buttons. It said in big white letters "The button that if you touch you will go hurtling into space –This means YOU Sora!!!! –" The last part of it was on a small yellow post-it note.

I smiled. "I wonder what will happen if I push this button?" I said as I reached for it.

"D-DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!!!!" Kelsey yelled, most likely having more sense then me. Of course, my finger went down.

I pushed the button.

There was silence.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Nothing…" Kelsey said.

"GOD DAMN IT!!! This piece of shit gummi ship!!!" I yelled, "This thing probably couldn't take off 2 feet in the air let alone-"

I was cut off when the gummi ship suddenly took off. Everyone, except for me, flew back and hit the wall behind us in a row. I clanged onto my seat.

"CHELSEA!!! YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!!!!" I could hear Kelsey yelling over the whooshing of the air going past the gummi ship.

Suddenly my eyes happen to glance at my feet. My feet were pretty much latched onto a red bar under the seat I was in. In large, white letters it read "Pull to release chair. It was probably 2 seconds away from releasing

"OH SUGAR, HONEY, ICE TEA!!! " I yelled as the bar released and my chair twisted around until I faced the others. I lost my grip on the chair and went flying forward. Somehow, I ended up landing on everyone, sideways like. I guess that's like karma… or something.

Suddenly, the ship stopped with a jerk. Everyone flew forward and landed on the ground. And of course, I was right under them all.

"Ow…. All right, I got a list: Kelsey, off my ass; Amy, get your elbow out of my ribs; Kimimaro, you smell like gym socks; Neji, because of you I can no longer feel my shins; and Sora… I can no longer breathe." I yelled.

Everyone stood up. I look a breath of air. "I can breathe, it's a miracle!"

"Hey Chelsea, I have a severe pain in my ass!!! Guess whose fault is?!?!" Kelsey said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah seriously, Amy can't feel her legs." Amy said. "Not that I don't want to sit in the little-kid-y-ness-ness of the gummi ship chairs, but can I like, get something to sit on or something?"

"A chair would be nice." Neji said quietly.

"Um… Sora, is there a way the loser 4-some can have a seat or something? I'm sure a couple of fold-out chairs will do…" I said.

"Huh? Oh! You mean a bigger ship! Sure, I can do that! Yea, I've always wanted to push THAT button…" Sora said. He reached over to the wall near the doorway. He flipped a panel in the wall, which turned and revealed a green button. A post-it note next to it said: "Button that makes ship go all star-trek-y. ((Also don't touch Sora))" Sora pushed it. Suddenly there was a blinding flash. When I opened my eyes, the gummi ship was 10 times bigger, and closely resembled the control room on the ship from Star Trek.

"Whoa… cool…" Kelsey said. She ran to the big chair in the middle and spun around in it. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-breathe of air-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly I felt the ship sway under my feet. ""Whhaaa…. Um, guys, whose driving?"

Everyone looked forward. To my surprised, Kimimaro was at the wheel; holding a cupcake in one hand and laughing like a maniac. He leaned over to take a bite of the cupcake, and the ship controls with him. Which meant we did too.

"Whoa!!" I yelled catching myself. "God damn it Amy, can't you control your minion?"

"What am I, he's keeper?" Amy yelled.

"Yes!!!!" We all yelled in sync.

"Oh, right." Amy said. She ran over to Kimimaro. "Kimi-kun, the all-powerful sand mistress, me I mean, would really like it if you…" she looked at us and smiled evilly. "…Fly extra fast and probably hurtle us all toward some deserted planet! Like Saturn!"

"Okay!" Kimimaro yelled. He swung the controller left. I lost my balance and started to fall, but someone caught me. I looked up in surprise.

"S-Sora…" I said, looking up at him. He blushed and looked at me.

"HEADS!!!" Kelsey yelled. We dodged something and Sora and I both fell to the ground, him still holding me. I heard wolf whistles from Kelsey.

I quickly stood up. "Kelsey, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll wake up tomorrow and not be able to FEEL IT!!!" I started to chase her around the ship, trying to catch her and strangle her.

"Ohhh… pretty colored button..." I heard Kimimaro say. I stopped, turned and looked at him. He pushed a button that read: "Hyperspace ((do NOT push this button or so help me Sora…))." ((Damn I'm over-using this joke)).

"NOOOOOO-" I was cut off, we had jumped into hyperspace.

**...Damn, that had to be my longest chapter yet. Whoot! Oh, and just to tell you, so I can acually have a Chistmas speacial, I'm going to make these chapters as fast as I can. After all, it's my ... -counts on fingers- god I have alot to do in this short time... -more counting- 6th chapter after this one. ouch, I've got alot on my plate. What with school work and that god damn huge report due before the break... WISH ME LUCK MY MIN- er... I mean FANS!!!! X3**

**Kupo!!!  
KH-Naruto-FanGirl ((aka: chelsea))**


	12. A safe landing: psh, yeah right

**Greetings peoples! Well, I made the new chapter...what more do you want from me?  
Kelsey: You could at least say something funny.  
Sora: Yeah, how about some comic releif or something?  
Kelsey and Chelsea: SORA?!?!  
Kelsey: You're acually not being a total suck-up to chelsea?  
Sora: Um, ...No! I...uh...  
I feel hurt now...**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own any animes or video games in this story. In fact, the only manga we acually own is the short comics we make and the manga version of this fanfiction! ((It's like a storyboard...)) Maybe I'll put it on my puter someday...**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. All I could see was white. "Aw crap, I'm dead." I muttered.

"Hear that? She's awake!" I heard Sora yell. Suddenly a shadow went over the whiteness. Suddenly, the white was taken off me. Apparently, it was a cloth.

"Damn it." Amy muttered. She was holding the cloth.

"Told you she was still alive. You owe me a 50." Kelsey said.

"You thought I was dead?!?!" I yelled sitting up.

"Well, you never can actually tell. I mean, once we went into hyperspace, you hit your head on the control panel. That thing is pretty hard…" Kelsey said. "Then we had to drag your ass out of the gummi ship before it blew up. Your damn lucky women!"

"Hmm, that explains why I have a headache." I said. I felt the side of my head. I yelped and pulled back when I touched a huge bump that hurt like hell when I touched it. "Wait a second, the gummi ship blew up?"

I looked around. We were in a forest clearing. We were all standing next to a rock next to a smoldering black path in the ground. I followed it with my eyes, to see at the end of it was a smoking black gummi ship. "Oh…. That's got to hurt. Sorry Sora." I said.

"Meh, that thing gets beat up so much, you don't even know…" Sora sighed.

"Hey, I've a got a weird and random question, where the hell are we?" Amy asked. We all looked around. However, the forest was thick and we couldn't see squat.

Then, I noticed something weird. 3 trees, cut and a half waypoint, were in the middle of the clearing. My eyes widened as I looked at it. I stood up suddenly and walked over. "Oh… my… jebus…"

"What is it?" Sora asked, watching me walk. I didn't look at him.

"Do you know where we are?!" I yelled, turning to Kelsey and Amy.

"Uh…no." Kelsey said in that sarcastic tone that no one can imitate (NO ONE!).

"Dude! You can't tell me you don't know!!! Dude, it's the ninja training grounds!!!" I yelled.

"Huh, oh yeah. The ninja training grounds… WHAT? THE…. OH MY GOD!!!! Were… in… KONOHA!!!!!" Kelsey squealed. She ran over to the 4 trunks. She stopped right next to them and laughed like crazy, She seemed to not be able to move her legs.

"Alright you fangirl, chill out." I said. Kelsey turned to me.

"Shut up Chelsea!!! If we were in Traverse town or Hollow Bastion you'd probably be more excited then I am!" Kelsey yelled.

"Most likely true and Kelsey," I said. "Its real name is Radiant Garden."

"Whatever." Kelsey muttered.

"G-guys…. you might want to see this…" I heard Sora say.

I looked back behind me. Everyone was watching me but Sora. He was behind the group, looking though a group of trees and bushes, mouth half open. I walked over to him. "Sora, is something wrong?"

I turned to look at what he was looking at. My mouth dropped as well. A huge town spread out in front of us. Behind the city was a mountain range. It had 4 faces carved into it. Once, I saw a figure jump from building to building without stopping.

"Whoa… I can't believe this…" I said.

"Meh, I've seen it before." I turned around. Amy, Kimimaro, and Neji were standing behind Sora and I.

"Neji, you are such a fun-sucker." I said angry.

He crossed his arms and did he tradition pissed-off pose. "Whatever."

I stared at him angrily then noticed something. "Neji! Your arm!" I yelled pointing to him. Everyone looked at Neji. Both of his arms were back and he looked just like he normally did.

"YEA!!! My man's back to normally and looking as hot as ever!!!" Kelsey said. She glomped Neji from behind. He screamed and fell down from her sudden weight. His headband went askew and was hidden in his black hair.

"You should've expected this after the hyperactive moment." I sighed.

Suddenly I heard a swish of leaves. I looked around. To my surprise, we had been surrounded by 4 figures dressed in black and white. Each had a mask over their face. Apparently, They were ANBU ninjas.

"You have crossed the border into Konoha. Please state you business." A figure that had a mask that looked like a red and white bird.

"Um… I'm Chelsea; this is Kelsey, Amy, Kim-" I started.

Kelsey stood up and quickly punched me behind my head. "Baka!!! Don't tell him Kimimaro's real name! He's a once dead criminal, remember?" She whispered.

"Oh, yeah." I whispered. I cleared my throat. "Um, once again, I'm Chelsea, this is Kelsey, Amy, Erm… uh…"

"His name's Momoko!!" Amy suddenly yelled.

The ANBU looked at us like we were crazy. The rest of us all stared at Amy. "What?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

"You do realize that's a girl's name that means peach baby, right?" I asked.

"Well Dur." Amy muttered. She turned to the ANBU and smiled. "See, his parents were divorced because they both wanted a girl and he was born from a broken con-"

"Okay Amy, I think they get the picture!" I said, putting my hand over her mouth.

The ANBU looked at each other, but just shrugged off the question. "Then who are the last two?" an ANBU with a red and white cat shaped mask said.

"Oh, this is Neji, you probably already know him, and this is Sora." I continued.

"Sora!?" the ANBU all yelled in unison.

"Y-you mean… as in… one of the keyblade masters?!" one of the ANBU said surprised.

"Uh… yeah." Kelsey said.

The ANBU all stood in surprise. "You have to come with us to see to Hokage!" one said. Suddenly he ((or she…)) disappeared and reappeared behind Sora.

"Uh… I uh… well I don't…" Sora stammered.

"HOLD IT!!!" I yelled. The ANBU all stopped and looked at me. "Back off, cause if Sora goes, I go with him!!"

"And if she goes, I go!" Amy said. "After all, I can't bare to loose another minion."

"I go with her, she gives me cupcakes!" Momoko ((Kimimaro)) said.

"I'm going too! As if I'm letting those four loose on Konoha!" Kelsey said.

We all looked at Neji expectantly. "Meh, I could stay."

The 4 ANBU looked at each other. "Tell you what," one ANBU with a black and white wolfish mask who I presumed as their leader said. He bent down to our level, and being short to begin with, that really pissed me off. "How about we grown ups go over to the Hokage and tell her that you guys are here, hmm?"

"Sure, if you "grown ups" can get her the hell off the god damn booze." I said. I smirked and could sense his expression drop behind his mask. "Oh yeah, put THAT in the oven and burn it!"

"And how about," The last ANBU said, he had a black and white basic mask. Must have got last pick of the squad. He was trying to suppress his laughter. "You guys can go into the village and get some clothes… because… your clothes…"

Then I noticed they all had started to burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!!!" I yelled.

"Alright…alright… let's go guys…" the leader ANBU said, trying not to laugh anymore. They all disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"Damn ANBU…" I muttered.

"To think, we wanted to be them at our first anime convention." Kelsey said.

"Don't worry Kelsey, we'll go to our first convention one day. And you'll be Tifa and I'll be Yuffie." I said.

"YEA!" Kelsey squealed.

* * *

**If you were wondering, Kelsey and I are indeed soon going to our 1st anime convention. Hopefully during the summer. Most likey that because the god damn school wont let us dye our hair black. But of course the High school does... ((Oh, and to you people who haven't figured it out yet, Amy is one year older then Kelsey and I so she's acually in High school now... and she no longer has red hair like in the story... she died her hair black. Yet I can never acually get used to it yet...)) But seriously, the highschool is way better then Kelsey and I's school, because the uniforms acually have color ((they still look like crap... but dark green is better then that ugly navy color.)) and (gasp) the teachers treat us like real people! Oh the wonders of the high school... -bows down-**

...kay I'm done now.  
KUPO!!!  
- Chelsea out ((whoop whoop. MOMOKO!!!!)) 


	13. A surprise while shopping like ninjas

We slowly entered the walls of Konoha. We all stared in amazement as we walked though the town. At one point, I looked up and saw about 3 different people jump over me to the next building. I smelled the air, a sweet smell of frying rice and hot ramen filled my nose. Finally I looked at the people around us. They all stared at us: the strange travels that were dressed really weird.

"This… is so... cool…" Kelsey said.

"Neji-chan!!!!" we heard someone yell. We all turned, a girl with two buns in her hair and a pink shirt that slightly resembled a panda and a boy with a green jumpsuit, a bowl haircut, and huge eyebrows we standing behind us.

"Neji! We have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" the boy asked.

"I uh… you seriously wouldn't believe me if I told you." Neji sighed.

I turned; Kimimaro and Amy were gone for some reason. I looked at Kelsey, her teeth were clamped together and she looked like she was about to kill someone…. or the girl.

"Neji-chan, we missed you so much!! We- who is she?" the girl said, pointing to Kelsey.

"Erm, Tenten this is Kelsey. Over there's Chelsea and So-" Neji said until Tenten cut him off.

"You were spending all your time with this… horribly dressed-"

"You want a piece of me, panda girl?" Kelsey yelled.

"What are you going to do? Stab me with a pencil, schoolgirl?" Tenten said with a smug grin. She leaned over to Neji and grabbed his arm.

"Tenten, leave her alone, she's more powerful then you think" Neji said as he pulled his arm out of his grip.

"OHHH!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!" Kelsey yelled. Tenten scoffed and turned away.

"Come on Lee. Let's go." Tenten snarled. She walked down the street, not waiting for him.

Lee turned to us. "Please, before I leave, may I ask you:" He did his "nice-guy" pose and his teeth shined. "Will you two… BE MY GIRLFRIENDS?!"

"Pimp!" Kelsey yelled.

"Well, uh Lee…. I'm kind of already…" I turned to Sora. "…Taken. And Kelsey is kind of… taken by Neji…"

Lee's expression dropped. "Oh… I see…" he turned and was about to follow Tenten.

"B-but, we'll think bout it, Kay?" I yelled. Lee stopped and turned back around. His "puppy-dog" eyed look got bigger.

"THANK… YOU…. SO MUCH!!!" He yelled happily.

"Lee!!!" I heard Tenten yell.

"One more thing, before I came here, I saw someone I knew other then Neji." Lee said. "Tell me, have you seen anyone named Kimimaro around here?"

"No!" Kelsey and I said in unison.

"Hmm. I swear I saw him. Must have been someone else." Lee said. He quickly turned and followed Tenten without another word.

"Well…. that was weird." Sora said.

We all turned, Amy and Kimimaro walked out from inside the alleyway. Kimimaro was eating a cupcake. "Thanks for the backup…. I guess." Amy said.

Suddenly Neji turned back to us. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I don't especially LIKE wearing hand-me-down clothes from a girl!!" he yelled. He seemed to have finally snapped. "So if you don't mind, I'm going back to the Hyuga house to change into some REAL clothes. I suggest you all do the same."

With that Neji jumped on top of a random building and ran out of sight. "I suppose we don't really have a choice…" I said looking around. There were lots of shops around us, one in particular caught my eye. It was actually a small shop with a sign over the door with a bunch of kanji in design of a face. "What about there?" I asked, pointing to it.

Everyone looked. "Looks good enough to me." Kelsey murmured. I think she was still pissed at Neji for ditching us. She walked forward toward it, not waiting for the rest of us. We looked at each other, shrugged, and all followed Kelsey.

We opened the door and were greeted by a almost not there, drunken sounding "Yo." I looked at the shopkeeper, he was dressed like a jonin and his face was covered behind an orange colored book. He was slouching against the wall behind the counter and didn't look up as we came in. I shrugged and looked around the store. The wall to the left of me was rows on rows of nothing but blue colored ninja sandals. It took up the entire wall. I looked around a little more; there were coat racks that looked like someone had carelessly thrown clothes upon. Tank tops, jackets, spandex, anything a ninja would wear could be seen. Another rack of clothes had bandages that could be used for anything. If anything, it was exactly how I DIDN'T picture it. That was of course, because I didn't know ninjas needed a clothing shop.

I looked in back of me, just about to say a sarcastic comment to Kelsey and Amy, but to my surprise, I only saw Sora as surprised at how the place looked as me. I looked back forward, Amy and Kelsey were already sorting though clothes.

"Oh, oh, I'm going to dress up just like my fanfiction character!!!" Kelsey said.

"Me too!!!" I yelled. I was just about to run to the clothes pile when my eyes fell across the dressing room. I saw the back of a black hair ninja who was busy admiring himself in a mirror while trying on a fruity looking pink dress.

"Ah, I look sssssso great in thissss dressssss!!!" the Nin said. I recognized the voice. Kelsey and Amy had seen what I saw as well.

"Oh…" I said.

"My…" Kelsey said.

"Good Jebus Crist…" Amy said.

"IT'S OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!!!" Kimimaro yelled.

The Nin quickly spun around and looked at us. It was indeed Orochimaru. We stared at each other for an awkward moment.

Orochimaru cleared his throat "Hmmm… well, Kimimaro where have you been? I thought you were defffffeted by that-"

But it was too late.

"OROCHI-CHAN!!!!" Amy squealed as she glomped him. "MY FALL NARUTO BOYFRIEND!!!!"

"SAY WHAT?" Orochimaru yelled. He struggled to try to pull Amy off of his new perfectly beautiful pink dress.

I turned to Kimimaro "Sorry dude, her nickname IS Seasons of Obsession…. Your just another one on the list" I said, trying to comfort him. However he didn't seem to even notice what Amy was doing. In fact, he was too busy eating his cupcake; which seemed to be the only reason he had yet to attack Sora in a heartless like fashion.

Orochimaru finally managed to pry Amy off of him and he dusted himself off. "Look, I don't know who you are, but quite fffffrankly, I don't care." He said. "But pleasssse tell me, what jutssssssu did you ussssse in order to bring Kimimaro back?"

"Oh, we didn't use a jutsu, see they are these things called-"Amy said but I shoved a nearby ninja shoe into her mouth.

"Look Orochimaru-sama, we know you're probably really busy… what with taking over the ninja world… but we will let you get back on the road, okay?" I said.

"Your such a suck up." Kelsey whispered right next to my ear.

"Shut up, I'm saving our asses from one of the legendary sannin." I whispered back.

"KABUTO! WE'RE LEAVING!" Orochimaru suddenly yelled.

The changing room door opened and Kabuto came out in a purple skirt and a red tank top that exposed his midriff. "But Orochimaru-sama…. I really like this outfit…" He whined

"NOW!" Orochimaru yelled. He stomped out of the store.

"Ohhh…." He whined again. He slowly followed after Orochimaru.

* * *

HEY ALL! Well, It's just past that time of year. And god, only 10 days of xmas break. Damn privite school thinking a longer spring break is better. DAMB THEM! Anywho... I know, I didn't make a Chirtmas speacil... I'm lazy, get over it. Anywho, story shall be updated soon!

Merri Kirisimasu!  
Chelsea out (kupo!)


	14. PAUL, the adorible evil kitten

**Greetings my friends! Sorry I haven't been on in a while... I got grounded... grr. BUT NOW I'M BACK ON!!!! WOO!!!**

Disclaimer: ...Yeah you know how this part works.

Kelsey, Amy, Sora and I all exited the clothing shop about an half an hour later. Kelsey wore black capri pants, and a black tank top over baggy fishnet long sleeves. Amy wore a black tank top, Dark red arm bandages on her arms, and black ninja capris. I wore a long brown jacket that reached my knees, a grey shirt underneath, and blue ninja caris Sora wore an outfit that were mostly had thrown together, which slightly resembled Shika's clothes. He wore a short black jacket with white sleeves and a Konoha symbol on the back. Underneth he had the same criss-cross shirt-thingy Shikamaru has and of course, ninja capris.

"SWEET! I can't believe were dressed like ninjas!" Kelsey suddenly yelled.

"Dude, we still need the headbands," I said looking at her.

"Yeah but still," Kelsey sighed.

"Hey freak and freakettes. Anybody seen Kimi-chan?" Amy asked. We all looked around.

"I thought he was still with you Amy." Kelsey said.

I thought for am moment, "Last time I remember seeing him was right after Orochimaru left-"

"DAMN IT!!!" Amy yelled, making several people on the street look at us. "That's it, I'm going to look for him. If you all die, good riddance. HAHA!!! I'm kidding, mostly. Seriously though, bye losers, have a nice life."

Without another word Amy ran off down the street. "Well now what do we do?' Sora asked. I heard a growling noise from my stomach.

"Hmm. I guess we just wait for Neji to come back." Kelsey sighed.

"Well that's stupid, let's just go to his house and chase him out with a stick-"

Sora suddenly cut me off. "Ch-Chelsea! Take off your shirt!"

"Really?!?!" I said happily.

"Sora!!! Not in the street… get a room you perv." Kelsey said.

"No! No, No, I mean… LOOK!!" Sora said nervously and pointed to me.

I looked at my body to see what Sora was pointing at; a light seemed to be shining on my stomach. "WHOA!!! Matrix!" I yelled as I lifted up my shirt half-way (Sorry pervs, no boobies for Sora). A strange spiral had appeared on my stomach and seemed to be glowing a yellow color.

"Holy crap Chelsea, have you been playing with magic markers again?" Kelsey asked as she leaned over to look at it.

"Hey, don't look at me. Ever since my birthday I stay away from markers," I said. My stomach growled again. "EEEhhhh… I feel kind of sick…"

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!" Kelsey yelled as he grabbed Sora's arm and boalted. I was about to yell at Kelsey for it, but suddenly I was surrounded b a cloud of smoke. I coughed uncontrollable. The smoke cleared, yet nothing had happened. I spotted Sora and Kelsey a few feet in front of me, with amazed looks on their faces.

"Hey guys! I'm okay!" I yelled. I turned around to see what they where looking at. "Guys? Is something- HOLY CRAP!!!"

Behind me, still hidden in left over smoke, was a pair of red eyes. They stared evilly at us. "What the hell… is that??" I yelled. There was a deep growling sound, and the pair of eyes started moving,

Straight towards Sora.

Suddenly there was a scream, Kelsey and I swung around to look at Sora to see a small yellow cat hanging off his arm. Sora was yelling in pain, but the cat seemed determined not to let go.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kelsey yelled.

"AWWW… it's a adorable!!!" I squealed as I rushed over to Sora and bent down to the small cat.

"Well I can think of about 4 other words for it." Kelsey added.

"You're an adorable little one aren't you?" I said in a cooing voice. I ignored Sora's never-ending 'owie's. I reached forward and held the cat in both hands. "Come on buddy, time to let go of Sora's arm..."

"FOOLISH MORTAL!!! Do not touch my silky golden fur!!!" The cat suddenly yelled. In surprise, I dropped it to the ground.

"Oh god, of course, it talks." Kelsey added again.

"AWWW… he's so cute and cuddly. Aren't you sweety?" I said as I patted his head.

"Foolish human! You're insolence shall be you're demise!!!!" he yelled.

Kelsey sighed and squatted down they way I was. Sora did the same thing. "Alright, I give. Where'd you come from?" She asked.

"From the young one Chelsea of course!!! Ka-dur." He sighed angrily.

Kelsey looked at me angrily "Explain please." She said in the secret language of looks known only by those whom were born without a crotch.

"Hey, don't look at me!" I said in the language back.

"Anyway, now that I am free, I shall finally destroy these worlds that have too long thought me to be "just a little cat demon"!!!!" the cat laughed. His tail suddenly spilt into 6 different tails "I shall rain down my doom apon my doomed enimes!!!! I, the great 6 tailed cat demon, RAIJU!!!!!"

"Aw… you're so cute when you act evil…." I said and picked up the cat. He struggled in my grip. "I think I'll call you…. Paul."

"You're actually going to keep it?" Kelsey asked.

"Well sure, he's like my inner demon, right? I should keep my inner demon." I said happily.

"THAT THING BIT ME!!!!" Sora suddenly yelled. "It's like pure evil! I wouldn't dare touch that thing!"

Kelsey paused, looked at Sora, then at Paul and I. An evil smile went across her face. "Pure evil?…… We're keeping it."

**Well, it's good to finally get the chappie done... But the next one is the one I've been looking forward to for a long time. :rubs hands together evily: I already made a manga version of it, Kelsey's already seen it though. BE PREPARED!!!!**

**That's my story and I'm sticking to it... what?**

**...sorry, felt like saying that.  
Chelsea OUT!!!! **

**KUPO YO' FACES BITCHES!!!!**


	15. Who's that hiding, behind the bathhouse?

"I think we're lost." I said as Paul tugged angrily on the hand-made leash I had tied around his neck and my hand.

"We're not lost. I know this village like the screen of my computer. I've studied every little detail of each Naruto manga extra and know were exactly EVERYTHING is." Kelsey said.

"Oh yeah? Then where are WE?" I asked.

Kelsey paused and looked around for a moment. "OH MY GOD!!! I don't think we're even in Konoha anymore!!! Where are the four Hokages faces???"

"You moron. They're behind that tree over there." I said as I pointed to a tree.

"Oh. I knew that." Kelsey sad smugly. I looked over to my left side to see 2 large buildings surrounded by fences. There was steam coming from the inside.

"Hey look!" I yelled. "It's a Japanese bath house!"

"Cool! Let's go inside." Kelsey ran ahead a few feet.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do while you two are gone?" Sora asked.

I turned to a tree and bent down. I tied Paul's leash to it. "It's okay Sora, you can just stay here until Kelsey and I are done. We won't be long, maybe just 5 minutes. Just stay here and watch Paul."

"And don't cause trouble!" Kelsey added as we both went through the doorway.

"Foolish mortal! I do not need the assistance of this BOY!!!!" Paul said angrily. Sora put his hands behind his head. He began to whistle "Cinco de Chocobo" until he was interrupted by a man's laugh. Sora's eyebrows arched and he looked around the other side of the fence. A man with long white hair was sitting down and looking though a hole in the fence facing the women's bathhouse.

"Heh heh… You girls are being bad… SHAME!!!" he said giggling.

Sora went into his thinking pose. Paul looked up at him as he spoke. "Hmm… An old dude is watching a hole in the fence of a girl's bathhouse and laughing pervertedly…..What could this mean?…." Sora asked himself.

He paused for a moment. "Ether he's a bad influence on my well being or a a really fun guy." He said to Paul. He looked down at him and smiled. "Let's go with choice number 2!" Sora said spastically. Paul smacked his own forehead with his paw.

Sora cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey old man! What're you doing?"

The man looked angerly at Sora. He had a silver headband with a big kanji sign in the middle of it. He had red marks going from his eyes to his neck. "Ugh, son of a…. What do you want CLOWN SHOES?"

Oblivious to the teasing name, Sora crossed his arms. "I'd say you were spying on nude girls as they bathe themselves in hot steamy water."

The man, yawning and leaning against the fence. "I see myself as only doing what everyman loves to do. So…. What's you're point?"

"Do you mind if I join you?!" Sora yelled with an adorable look on his face.

"Uhh… h-how old are you exactly?" The man asked, nervous.

Sora went into his thinking pose. "2… carry the 7… add 2…" he was silent. "I'm 15"

The man (God, that's it. I'm just calling him Jiraiya since we all know that's who it is. If you don't know…. MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!) was silant as he glared at Sora. He rolled his eyes. "fine. But not for too long. I don't want to lose my rep. as the

Meanwhile… 

Kelsey and I sat side by side while I the hot water.

"Dear Jebus, this is really nice." I said.

"And relaxing" Kelsey added.

"I bet I could do this all day." I said.

"Me too." Kelsey said.

There was a pause. "I'm bored." Kelsey and I said in unison.

I glanced up at a group of women who had just entered. I listened closely to their conversation. (I know it's rude, but I always do it. Habit of mine.)

"What's wrong with you?"

"She pissed because we saw the perv at the fence again."

"Damn, you mean he's out there right now?"

"Yeah, and he's not alone."

"Really? That's new for him."

"Who is it?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen him before."

"He had spiky hair and really big shoes."

"WHAT?!?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kelsey jumped a few feet, she probably didn't hear the conversation of the other girls. Everyone in the bathouse looked at me.

"What is it? what happened?" Kelsey yelled as I stood up and wrapped a towel around myself. Kelsey stood up and did the same.

"You. Come with me." I said as I pointed to Kelsey. Kelsey's expression dropped as she heard the tone of my voice.

"Holy fucking son of a bitch. What did Sora do?" Kelsey muttered as I stormed towards the entrance.

Meanwhile… 

Sora and Jiraiya sat side by side. Jiraiya finished his story as Sora listened intently.

"…And that's why I love porn."

"Cool!" Sora yelled happily.

"**Sora!!!!!!!!!!**" a voice yelled.

Sora turned around as his expression dropped like a brick and his face turned white as paper. "Ch-CHELSEA?!" he said, barely able to open his mouth.

Kelsey and I stood side by side. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Kelsey looked amazed and didn't say a word. Finally, I seemed to snap.

"You BASTERD!!! I leave you alone for 5 minutes to find you peeping with ERO SENNIN????" I yelled.

Sora shook and waved his hands in front of himself. "No! No! It's not what it looks like! I don't even know this guy, I doubt he even knows my name!"

"Wow Sora, you didn't tell me you had such hot friends!" Jiraiya said happily. Sora ignored him.

"I swear I'm no perv, Chelsea!!!" Sora yelled as he crawled over to me on his knees and put his hands as high as he could on me.

"Get your hands off my breasts Sora." I said angrily. His eyes went wide as he looked at where his hands were. (One of those O'SNAP! Moments.)

I pushed him away from me as I stormed away. "Come on Kelsey, let's go find Neji. Maybe he can show us where Kiba is. At least THEY know how to behave."

Kelsey paused, but turned back to Chelsea. She noticed Paul still tied up to the tree. She quickly untied him, picked him up, and followed Chelsea.

"No!!!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, that's got to suck." Jiraiya said flinching.

* * *

**Hey guys, glad to be back. I just got out of school so I'll probably have it finished by the time I get to high school. (THIS SEPTEMBER!!!! yea.)**

**You may not know, but I already have the basic story line for my secound FF. I just have to turn 17, get KH3, beat it, and get OTHER requirements... including a certain tinman... inside joke... but yeah, when I'm 17.**

**Note.. there are alot of inside jokes in this story. I swear, at the end of the fanfiction, I'll have and extra chapter explaining all of these jokes. Seriously.**

**That's all I wrote. (Note, I'm a she. lol)  
-Chelsea out**

**...Rawr.**


	16. Sora's lesson:Jebus and Amy:Neji's casa

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora cried. Somehow, Jiraiya had convinced Sora to go away from the bath house. Well, actually Jiraiya left because the crying was making all of the girls leave. He just got frustrated and left but Sora followed anyway.

"Holy crap, Sora!!! Give it a rest already! Your not going to get your girl back if you sulk all the time!!" Jiraiya yelled over Sora. He was writing in a small book.

Sora stopped almost instantly. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRL!!!" he yelled nervously.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sure Sora, you keep on telling yourself that." Jiraiya said as he turned back to his writing.

"I'm so confused! I hate having girls for friends!!! I'm so unlucky!" Sora yelled as he went into his fetal position.

"Unlucky?! Are you kidding me? If you ask me, you the luckiest guy ever! The ponytail chick has got the figure of an angel! And the one with the glasses? Those boobies must be as big as watermelons!!!" Jiraiya said happily.

**Meanwhile…**

Kelsey and I had gone into the changing room and were in two separate rooms side by side.

I broke the silence. "I think I may have over done the yelling thing at Sora."

"No, really?" Kelsey asked sarcastically.

I ignored her. "I... I didn't know for sure if he was actually peeping… Maybe he was just you know… talking to Ero-sennin…"

Kelsey and I came out of our rooms in our normal clothes at the same time. "He's a perverted son of a bitch, don't forgive him!"

Kelsey and remained silent for a moment as we both walked over to the mirror. We did what regular girls do, fixed our hair even though it looked fine.

"Maybe Neji's a perv too…" I said suddenly.

"What'd you say about my man?!" Kelsey yelled angrily as she looked at me.

"Oh, just that he does have the Byakugan… Maybe thousands of fangirls are right…" I teased as I smirked happily.

"Shut up bitch, or I will shove this banana down your throat!!!" Kelsey yelled angerly as she held up a banana.

There was a pause. "Um… we're in Konoha… where the hell'd you get that banana?" I asked.

Silance.

"Whoa, this sort of like that time when Sasuke pulls a giant shurikan out of his pants" Kelsey said.

We both walked out the door. When we got out, I picked Paul up from his position on the ground.

"Or like when Sora pulls the keyblade out of his pants." I added.

"Or when Roxas does."

"Roxas pulls **2** keyblades out of his pants."

"Oh great almighty all-knowing Kingdom Hearts mistress, we salute thee."

"Shut up Kelsey."

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn it… I'm so lost…" Amy sighed. She wondered though the forests of Konoha, not knowing at all where she was.

Suddenly a loud crack sounded off in front of her. She gasped as she saw a pair of black eyes in the trees in front of her.

She smiled. "Well hi there Cutie, who's that hiding in the bushes? Come on out, I won't hurt you, you evil thing you…" Amy waited happily.

**15 minutes later**

amy continued to wait. "Argh, fine. I'm leaving."

"Asshole." She added. She turned around to walk away, but was met with the same eyes, right next to her. On a red haired boy's face.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" He asked evilly. He wore bluish-white robes and had a red kanji sign on his forehead.

"Oh my jebus…" Amy said slowly. "….IT'S JEBUS!!!!"

"What did you call me?!" he yelled surprised.

Amy grabbed his arm. "Come on, you coming back to Konoha with me, Gaara!"

"Wait, wait, wait!!! Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get in? I'm the Kazekage! If you take me there without an escort from my village, they'll think I've been kidnapped! You could start a war between the leaf and the sand!!!"

Amy paused. "Cool!!!!" she yelled and continued to drag Gaara away.

"Your not very bright, are you?"

"I just had my minion and spring Naruto boyfriend lost to my smexy Gaylord fall Naruto boyfriend. Don't mess with me."

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh Em Gee…. I can't believe we're actually standing in front of the Hyuuga house…" Kelsey said in awe. We had left the bathhouse and gone to find Neji, and maybe Kiba. (Squeee.)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, quit your fangirling." I said. I walked over to the door and knocked. After a moment, a tall black haired man in robes opened the door.

"Hello there, my I help you?" He asked, smiling.

"Hi Hiashi-sama. We're Neji's friends. Do you mind if we talk with him?" Kelsey asked.

"Of course. Come right in." He walked bac inside the door, and we followed him. Kelsey squealed quietly. Paul adjested himself in my arms.

We stepped into a casual style room. There were already two other kids in the room. They both had their backs to us, facing the stairs.

"UGGHHHH…. What's taking her so long? She never takes this long…" One boy yelled. He had an angery and ruff voice, but it had a curatian cuteness, like a puppy.

The other had a mysterious and creepy voice. "Relax. Don't be so impatient, Kiba."

"KIBA?!" I yelled. They both whipped around. It was Kiba and Shino, Akamaru was on the ground next to Kiba

"Who are you and how to you know my name?!" He yelled. Akamaru barked.

"EEEEEEEE!!!!!! AKAMARU!!!!!!!!" I squealed. I put Paul down and ran over to Kiba. I bent down and petted Akamaru.

"Well, this is awkward." Kelsey said as she walked over to Shino.

"Indeed." Shino agreed.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I stood up. "My name is Chelsea, and that's Kelsey. And the cat over there is Paul."

Kiba wasn't listening to me. He was staring at my clothes. "Why are you dressed like Kioko?"

Silance.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Kioko is Chelsea's made-up. How do you know her?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh, trust me. I know Kioko. She lives in the Grass village, is 14, and has a panda named Ling-ling." Kiba said like he said it everyday.

"So… my role play character is real? …..AWSOME!!!!" I squealed.

Meanwhile, Akamaru had wondered over to Paul. He sniffed his face.

"Who are you?! Away from me, canine fool!" Paul yelled.

Akamaru stuck his tongue out and started to pant.

"AH!!! Puppy breath!!!!" Paul yelled and covered his eyes.

Akamaru licked Paul right across the face.

"AHHHHH!!!!! The cuteness makes me want to roll over, have a seizure, and die!!!!!" Paul screamed as he fell on the ground.

Akamaru merely barked cutely.

* * *

**Wow, I've never done a chapter that fast before. One day. Please, hold your applause. **

**...Only now I seriously have nothing to put in this happy little writing space.  
...  
Damn.**

**-Chelsea out (Wuvs and hugs from me)**


	17. Chapter 16 part 2 ::SORRY!::

"What are you all yelling about?" said a voice from the stairs above us. We all looked up, Neji and Hinata were standing next to each other at the top of the stairs. Neji crossed his arms as they both walked down the stairs. "Took you all long enough. Where's Sora?"

"Uh, interesting story…." I said nervously.

"We caught him peeping at the girl's bath house with Jiraiya!!!" Kelsey yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh god…" Neji muttered as he slapped his forehead.

Kiba laughed like a maniac.

"Oh… my…" Hinata said nervously.

Shino sighed as he looked at his feet and shook his head.

"So then I take you all know who Sora is?" I asked.

"Well duh, its kind of academy student stuff. Everyone in Konoha knows who the keyblade master is." Kiba said. He started laughing again. "I can't believe that the guy who saves worlds everyday is a total PERV!!!"

I glared at him. Kelsey leaned over to Kiba. "Your just lucky she's a Kiba fangirl." She whispered.

"…Say what?" Kiba asked confused.

There was a knock at the door. Without waiting, the door opened. There was an ANBU in the doorway.

"Excuse me, but, Hokage-sama whishes to speak to Sora, Chelsea, Kelsey, Neji, Amy, and Momoko. It's an emergency."

**Meanwhile…**

Sora and Jiraiya had finally sat down at the Ichiruka ramen shop. Jiraiya had sake and Sora had ramen. Although it didn't seem to matter, Sora was crying into his bowl and wasn't eating.

Jiraiya finally snapped.

"Alright, that's it, no more sulking." Jiraiya yelled as he lifted Sora's head up with one hand.

"I'm… s-sorry ero-sennin… This has never happened t-to me…" Sora said as he still cried.

"Okay, okay, okay… Sora, since I like you, and I feel it's my duty to help the keyblade master… I'll help you get the Big-bust chick back." Jiraiya said, still unsure if he wanted to.

"R… REALLY?!" Sora yelled happily.

"Yeah. Stop yelling." Jiraiya said dully.

Meanwhile… 

Neji, Kelsey, and I all peeked into the doorway to the Hokage's room. "Um… you wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?"

In the center of the room was a blonde haired, huge-busted woman in green. She was sitting slouched in her chair, surrounded by half full bottles of sake. She waved drunkly toward us. "Hey, hEy, yOung pEOPle!!! COME on iN!!!" she yelled in a slurred voice.

The door was opened all the way. Shizune had opened the door. She was holding Tonton. "I'm sorry, she always acts like this after her daily sake…." She said.

Tsunade spun around in her chair for a moment before stopping and standing up. She almost tripped over her own feet, giggling like crazy. "Hey… wait… whEre's the Dude with ThE (HIC) clown ShoES?"

"HEY!!! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY MAN YOU-" I yelled.

Kelsey covered my mouth with her hand. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" she asked sweetly. She whispered the next part though gritted teeth. "Hallway! NOW!"

Kesey dragged me out side the door by my arm.

"Your man? I thought it was over between you and Sora!" she whispered.

"Oh come on, how can I stay mad at my "wuv muffin"?" I whispered.

"He's a PERV!!! How can you still like him?!"

From inside the room, I heard Tsunade yell "L33T!!!"

Kelsey continued. "For jebus sake, he was looking at us while we were naked!"

"Yeah, I know… but…" I looked at my feet, "Now that I've actually MET Sora, It seems like I like him more…you could say it's not a fangirl crush anymore… It's like a real-"

I was cut off by Kelsey's hand smacking me across my cheek.

"OW!!! DUDE!!! What the hell was THAT for?" I yelled.

"Meh, I don't want you to make this story TOO serious." Kelsey said shrugging. " 'Cus seriousness sucks."

**Meanwhile…**

"Alirght Sora, here's the deal." Jiraiya said as he leaned back on his chair. "Now, females are stange creatures. Often looks and a good personality is what they look for. Do you know what this means?"

"Um…. Dress hotly and act like you like what they like?" Sora asked.

"Right!" Jiraiya said. Sora smiled happily.

"Now, most females like a man who is sensitive, caring, and nice all around." Jiraiya said. He took a long drink from his sake cup. "As you know, this is impossible."

"Therefore," he continued. "We males must trick the female mind by over capacitating it with compliments, gifts, and things we don't believe, but must say under penalty of death."

"I… I'm not sure if I completely understand…" Sora said. He took a mouthful of ramen. He quickly spit it back out, remembering it was flavored by keyblade master tears. (AWWWWW….). Jiraiya looked around with shifty eyes.

"Sora, I'm going to give you something that will answer all of your questions…" He said quietly. "It is a legendary item, which I am the soul protector of. However, many people will try to take it from you. I'm asking you to keep it a secret to anyone that I showed it to you."

"Oh! Oh! What is it?" Sora yelled, " PPPLLLLEEAASSEEE tell me ero-sennin!!! I won't tell anyone!! PPLLLEEAAS-"

"Shut up you idiot." Jiraiya said as he covered Sora's mouth with his hand. He reached into his pocket until he pulled out a small orange book. "Here it is, the gift to men. "Come Come Paradise"!!!"

Sora took the book nervously. He looked it over, and then opened it. He read a few lines, until he read a single word that made his spleen turn over. Jiraiya laughed under his breath at the face Sora made.

* * *

**Just to tell all yall, this is actually supposed to be in the chapter before, but it ended up too long. Oh well. Yea.**

**Currently listening to: Holding out for a hero (My theme song for this FF)**

**... Yes**

**Chelsea out  
((RAWR))**


	18. Jiraiya presents, how to be a perv

Back at the clothes shop (Which is in fact, owned by Kakashi, if you didn't figure it out), Jiraiya leaned against the wall that was right next to the trying-on rooms. He crossed his arms, yawned, itched his nose from the inside, and started writing perverted things on the chipping paint on the wall across from him.

"Um… Ero sennin?" Sora could be heard from one of the changing rooms.

"Ugh, about time. Let me see how it looks." Jiraiya said.

There was a click, and the door to the changing room Sora was in opened. Sora, instead of his normal geeky attire (That every fangirl loves), now wore a completely new "category" of clothes. His shirt red, covered with strange white belt like strips, baggy, and loosely hung off of one shoulder. He wore blue extremely loose jeans that actually showed part of his stomach. He now wore a blue scarf-like thing around his neck, which made him look a bit mysterious. His necklace remained around his neck, and his hair was messier then ever before, and somewhat covered his eyes. If anything, he looked damn sexy, even to a nonfangirl.

Jiraiya smiled, "It looks great! You'll be a lady-magnate!" Jiraiya turned away for a moment, his voice could barely be heard, but it was sad and shaky. "He looks just like my last pervert-appetence… oh, my poor appetence…"

Jiraiya quickly turned back to Sora as if nothing had happened. "Come on, let's go find your big-busted girlfriend. By the way, does she have any sisters?"

"Yeah, two actually." Sora said as they walked towards the door.

"Sweet!!!" Jiraiya said happily as a small trickle of blood went down from his nose.

**Later…**

Kelsey, Neji, Paul, Tsunade, and I all sat around a table that was covered with all kinds of Japanese food. We actually were supposed to be discussing the entire reason Tsunade had called all of us in, but she seemed too busy nursing a hangover from all the sake she drank. Kelsey and I had devoured all of the unadon, ate all the sushi, and had moved on to Teppan yaki. After all, we both hadn't eaten since breakfast and it must have been midnight on earth. Neji silently ate a bowl of Herring Noodles. Paul was busy with a bowl of sukiyaki that seemed 3 times bigger then he was.

There was a loud bang and the door went flying open. Jiraiya stood in the threshold.

"Como Estas, Bitches?!" He yelled. Tsunade stood up in fury.

"God damn it Jiraiya! I'm having a mother Fking meeting!!! Can't you take your bustard self outside and kick your own ASS???" She yelled back at him.

"Uh oh, someone's got a hangover!!" Jiraiya laughed. He looked down at me. "Any way, now presenting the new and improved, Sora!"

He stepped into the room and stepped to the side. Sora now stood in the doorway. He seemed very nervous. My jaw dropped as I saw his new clothes. Jiraiya elbowed him in the side. Sora walked toward me and sat in the seat next to me.

He swallowed before talking, "Uh… H-Hey baby…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of flashcards. He flipped though them, paused and read one out loud, "I find the most erotic part of the woman is the boobies…"

"What?!" Kelsey and Tsuande yelled. I was silant, still looking at his clothes.

Sora looked back at Jiraiya, who smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Sora looked back at the flashcards, flipped though them again, "Uh… If I told you I loved your body, would you hold it against me?"

Paul and Neji both looked up, Neji had a single noodle hanging out of his mouth, Paul with his mouth full of broth from the soup.

"Um… Uh… If you-"

I cut him off when I suddenly spoke. "Why are you dressed like Nanashi?" I asked.

"Who?" Sora asked in surprise.

"How do you…" Jiraiya started to say.

"Oh god…" Tsunade sighed.

"I'm not asking." Neji said.

"Sora!!!!" Kelsey yelled as she ran over to comfort me.

But it was too late.

"NANASHI!!!!!" I cried. My body went limp as I fell out of my chair and onto the ground. My eyes erupted with tears.

"God damn it Sora, nice going!" Kelsey yelled.

"What'd I do?!" Sora yelled, panicking.

"NANASHI-CHAN!!!!" I cried out again.

"What, you think you're the only dude she's a fangirl for? Have some common sense you Spiky haired, big shoed-" Kelsey yelled but stopped suddenly. She suddenly froze as the room went silent.

"What did you say, Kelsey?" I said slowly as I sat up. Kelsey turned around and looked at me.

"Oh. Shit." She said quietly. Finally I jumped, knocking her over. I pinned her to the ground with one arm and hit as many pressure points I could reach with the other hand.

"Awesome! Yuri!" Jiraiya yelled as he took out a camera and took pictures of the fight.

"Break it up children." Tsunade said as she walked over to Kelsey and I. She peeled us apart and picked us both up by our shirts. She put Kelsey down, but looked back at Sora. "You, you're the keyblade master, right?" Sora nodded. "Good. Hyuga, cat-thing, Chick with ponytail, pervert. Out, now." Tsunade put me down in front of Sora and herded everyone outside. Before shutting the door, she looked at Sora and I. "You two, forgive each other. Make Happy, m'kay?"

There was a click as the door shut. Sora and I looked at each other. There was a awkward pause for about 3 minutes. "Sora," I suddenly said. He looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

He looked at his shirt, as if he had just noticed he had it on. "I… I really don't know. Ero-sennin sensi told me to."

I smiled. "Sora, you're so easily persuaded. I guess that's why I'm your fangirl, your cluelessness is adorable. That and I just love my boys with messy hair." I reached forward and tied to pat down, only to have in go right back into position.

"So… does that mean you forgive me?" Sora asked.

"Promise that you'll never listen to Jiraiya again?"

He paused, "No."

"Of course I do. I probably can't call you a pervert, I mean, I am one too." I said as I opened up the door to the hallway.

"I guess not." Sora said. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Sorry guys, I had to cut it off there. That was a just plain pricelessly line.

...Yes, I am in fact a perv, but not Jiraiya bad. Like... me bad. Yeah, I'm in my own class.

Anyway, sorry I haven't posted for a while. I was in Alaska. The cruise sucked but the trip was fun.

That's about it  
-Chelsea out

"I found a cookie!"


	19. Hokage's happy little meeting

After Sora and I's conversation, the rest of the group crowded into the room. Paul actually had tried to escape, but Kelsey had been able to catch him. The scratches on her arms and face were obvious signs. Tsunade sat down on the table with a sign for the rest of us to sit down with one hand. We all sat down, except for Jiraiya, who walked over to Tsunade and stood behind her. He looked down at her, listening to her words, but we all knew exactly what he was really doing.

"Alight, the reason I have called the keyblade master onto this planet-"

"Wait a second, We landed in Konoha by accident… Ki-… Momoko was being a spaz and sent us crashing down here." Kelsey said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You think I don't know that? I have connections you know. I'm one of the few on this planet who has had met with 'The King'. Jiraiya included."

"You've met King Mickey?! But… why doesn't anyone else in the ninja world know about King Mickey, but they have heard of Sora?" I asked.

"Because," Neji said, speaking up, "Everyone thinks that the keyblade master was a legend, until the heartless started to appear, and Tsunade told us that the keyblade master, Sora, was the one who would rid the planet of them."

"And the planets have to be kept a secret. King Mickey is obviously telling the leaders and heroes of each planet to be ready in case of an attack." Kelsey said.

"Yes, and we sent a distress signal to The King. He sent Sora to our planet-"

"But Donald and I had a fight, and we landed on Chelsea, Kelsey and Amy's planet!" Sora said.

"It's a conspiracy." I sighed.

"And Momoko?" Kelsey asked.

"Wait, I know!" I yelled. "Donald and Goofy went to send a message telling King Mickey that they had landed on the wrong planet. They got lost at some time, and when we met up with Momoko, He actually was following the instructions of Tsunade to help us back to Konoha!"

"Uh…. No. It just sort of rolled out that way." Tsunade said. "But… we'll go with that. It sounds better then what really happened."

There was silence for about 5 minutes. We all stared at the food. There was a crash and I jumped and looked at Sora, who had stood up suddenly and accidentally tripped. He stood up. "Wait a sec, The are heartless here?!" He swung his arm, the keyblade appeared in it. "Well I have to find the keyhole before they do!!!"

"Calm Down." Jiraiya said. He walked over to Sora and forced a hand on his shoulder, shoving him back into the chair. "The planet is fine. If you forgot, we're a planet of ninjas. We can handle the heartless."

Suddenly, from out of the window behind Tsunade, there was a giant explosion. Tsunade sighed and looked forward, not looking at anyone. "Thank you, Captain Instigation."

The door flew open and one of the ANBU stepped in. He was breathing hard, as if he had been running.

"Hokage-sama… I'm sorry to interrupt but… the heartless have been appearing all of the city. We've been trying to fight them off, but some have powers I've never seen before. We can barely take them!"

"Alert the village, I want everyone who is not a qualified ninja in hiding. Everyone else, even genin will fight to protect the keyhole." Tsunade said. The ANBU nodded and left. She turned to Sora, who was standing up again. "Sora, though we don't know where, the keyhole is somewhere in Konoha. That's why the heartless have mainly been attacking here. They probably have discovered where it is, so I need you to act quickly. Hyuga, protect Sora at all costs. You too, ladies." Tsunade said. She ran towards the window and punched it, causing it to shatter. She leapt though, heading towards the battle.

"I'm going with her. See you later Sora. Remember what I taught you." Jiraiya said. He winked at Kelsey and I, and we grimaced. He leapt though the window after Tsunade.

"Well now what do we do?" Kelsey asked.

"You three know the village, where would the keyhole be?" Sora asked.

"It could be anywhere…" I said.

"The academy…" Neji suggested.

Kelsey shrugged, "Meh, eh, eh." (Said in the tone of: I don't know).

"Gah! Fools! Concentrate!" Paul yelled. We all looked at the window to see A swarm of heartless started to crawl though the broken window. We all screamed as a giant explosion hit the window, clearing the heartless away. I looked around in alarm. Neji was, for some reason, now in Kelsey arms, sort of like when Scooby-Doo jumps into Shaggy's arms. Kelsey had a huge smile on her face. Paul, who had been sitting between Sora and I on the table, now clung onto Sora's hair. Sora meanwhile had tripped again and fallen into a bowl of Green tea ice cream, ass first. I ran back at the window to see what had blown up the heartless. To my extreme surprise, Amy stood beneath the window. On her shoulder, she held a bazooka and on her empty hand, she was handcuffed to a red-haired boy who held out his empty hand. Where he waved his hand, a wave of sand hit heartless around them.

"Amy!!!" I yelled. She looked up.

"What's up, bitches!?" Amy yelled. Just as she did, she pulled the trigger of the bazooka and hit a building. "Whoops…"

I turned around. Kelsey, Neji, and Sora we're all looking at the window as well. Paul sat perched on Sora's head. Before I could say anything, Sora jumped out the window. Then Neji did as well. Kelsey jumped too, and landed ninja style. I took a deep breath, and jumped, but tripped on the window frame. When I landed, I fell onto Kelsey, and we both fell to the ground. When we stood up, I looked up at Amy. To my surprise, the one she was handcuffed to was Sabaku no Gaara. I decided not to ask about the handcuffs.

"Dude, where'd you get the Bazooka? And what happened to Kimimaro?" Kelsey asked. The heartless started to come towards us. Gaara and Neji both took them out with their ninja-ness attack moves. Sora started to hit the heartless with the keyblade.

"Well, When I was looking for Kimi-chan, I met up with Gaara. Then, we saw the Sound 4, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro. Then Kimi-chan fell off a cliff." Amy said. She set off the bazooka, hitting a large group of heartless.

"So… he died? Again?" I asked.

"Uh, duh." She said. "As for my bazooka here," She set it off again, hitting more heartless. "I found it."

* * *

**...I love ending the chapters like that...**

**I'm so mean. lol.**

**Anyway, just to tell every one, I have until the 20th to finish four more chapters. This is because I made a promise to myself That I would finish my the time I got into highschool. So I have about 16 days. Let's party.**

**Chelsea Out  
W00tafy**


	20. HAPPY CHAPTER 20! LOL

The heartless slowly surrounded us. Not just the shadow heartless, but also soldiers, Large bodies, Angel stars, Behemoths, Invisibles, and Wyverns. (Yeah, a true fan can name them as they see them…. I used a cheat book.) Though I was pretty much useless standing there, Kelsey had found another pole, which she was hitting heartless with. Sora and Neji were working together to kill off a Behemoth. Paul bolted between the heartless, electricity flew out his 6 tails, zapping the heartless and paralyzing them as Kelsey followed behind him, hitting them as they fell. Every once in a while, there was an explosion from Amy as she hit a wave of heartless. She and Gaara rode on a wave of sand, as Gaara used his "booby no jutsu" to kill the heartless. I stood in the middle of it all, trying to stay out of it, wishing I at least had a kunai to fight with.

The Behemoth Sora and Neji were fighting stepped extremely close to me, and I jumped to the side. I tripped on a paralyzed shadow and fell backwards. Something caught me, and I looked up to see Gaara had caught me in a wave of sand just as I was about to fall in a large group of large bodies. (…Wait a second…) Gaara gave me a look, then he flicked his hand, and I flew in the air. To my surprise, ended up on top of the Behemoth. Sora stood right next to me and I looked as he swung the keyblade, and it hit the Behemoths horn. It let out a yell, and fell to the ground, disappearing. Sora and Neji looked at me, Neji nodded and went back to fighting, but Sora stayed where he was.

"Have you thought of where the Keyhole would be?" He asked. I ducked as an Angel Star flew over me. Sora struck it in the air, and it flew away. There was a flash, and Paul had hit the Angel star. Kelsey followed behind him. Paul ran off by himself, and Kelsey, Sora and I went into a back-to-back triangle.

"No…" I said. "Kelsey, we both need to think together on this one. As fangirls!"

Kelsey was silent. "The Keyhole would be in an important place…"

"Protected by the world..." I said

"But in a place where not just anyone could get to it…"

We were both silent, but It hit us at the same time. "The Hokage's faces!" we yelled in sync.

"Excuse me?" Sora said, confused.

"The Hokage mountain, It's the villages pride and joy!" I said.

"Are you sure it's there?" Sora asked.

"No." Kelsey said.

"But It's worth a shot!" I said. I grabbed Sora's wrist. And started to run towards the north part of town.

"Wait! What about Neji, Amy, Gaara, Paul and I?" Kelsey asked.

"Were going to the other side of town. It sounds like the Heartless are crowding there." Said a voice over us. We looked up as Amy and Gaara went by us on the sand wave.

"Good luck, Amy!" I yelled.

"Ha! I don't need luck, I was born awesome!" Amy yelled. She laughed and set off another explosion.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kelsey. "You and Neji stay here and hold the heartless off. Sora and I will go seal the keyhole."

Neji ran over to us. "Alright. Neji, were staying here." Kelsey said.

Neji nodded. There was a pause. "Let's kill these bitches."

Then I continued to run with Sora's hand in my grasp. I yelled over my shoulder. "Good luck, Nee-san!"

**Later…**

Sora and I made it to the top of the mountains and looked down. I could obviously see heartless had appeared all over Konoha. I heard yelling and I could see ninja jump from building to building. I was surprised that the mountain was so silent and empty. I looked over my shoulder just as a heartless shadow scurried past us.

"Sora!" I yelled. He looked back as well. He started to run towards it. I held my hand out, stopping him. "Wait, if we follow it, it might lead us to the keyhole."

He nodded. I looked back at the heartless just as it jumped off the cliff. Sora and I ran to side, watching it as it landed on the tip of the first Hokage's nose. It turned around and scurried across his face. A bit below the eyes, a black and purple dark portal appeared and the heartless went in. almost instantly, the portal disappeared.

I smirked. "We have a winner." Sora and I walked over to the place where the Heartless had jumped. I took a deep breath and Sora and I jumped at the same time. We landed softly, but my foot didn't expect the curve of the Hokage's nose. I slipped, but Sora manged to catch me by the middle of my shirt. But, he didn't grab the middle alone.I felt his hand grab the middle of my bra, between my boobs. I smacked him as I stood up, but he shook it off, his face turning red.

"Well how do we get in?" Sora asked.

"Yyeeaahhh… didn't think of that." I said, looking down. Suddenly I reached over, grabbing Sora's Keyblade. With a hard trust, I had put it fully though the Hokage's face.

"What are you doing?! You going to break my keyblade!" Sora yelled.

"Relax. If I'm right, this is actually an opening, sort of a door, but the rest of the statue is pure rock." I pulled the keyblade out, and a piece of the face crumbled away like dust. An arch shaped like a doorway was now in front of us.

Sora went in first and I followed him. We looked around the dusty room. We really were just in a cave of rocks. A stone staircase raise to a platform about 2 feet off the ground. In the center of the platform, an unmistakable keyhole shone. Around it's rim was the signs from every village in the ninja world, Konoha's shone a blood red color at the top center. Around it, kunai were stuck into the walls, acting as a booby trap for any person from the dark.

"We did it! We found the keyhole!" I yelled.

"Yes Sora, thank you so very much." Said a female voice. As Sora and I turned around, Sora was picked up into the air by a hand around his neck. I heard him gasping for air, as his feet went 3 feet above the ground. The hand of Maleficent, who smiled, was holding him. "You've led to the sure destruction of this world. Thank you, keyblade barer."

"No… Let him go!" I yelled.

"Stupid girl, go play the damsel in distress." Maleficent flicked her wrist as a dark portal appeared behind us. Maleficent took a step towards it. Sora struggled to get free.

Anger rose in my body. "The… damsel in distress? Oh no you didn't! Fangirl super ultimate attack maul-glomp!" Suddenly I jumped, tackling her to the ground. She dropped Sora in surprise. Sora dropped to his knees, gasping for air. His face slowly regained color. I stood up. Maleficent did as well. I stood between Sora and Maleficent.

"Stay… away… from my man…. You bitch." I growled.

"I'll just let the heartless deal with you. Remember what I said, Sora. It's not over." Maleficent said. She flicked her wrist and a portal appeared behind her. She stepped though it, and she disappeared.

"Well that was immensely easy." I said.

"Uh… Chelsea…" Sora said. I turned around. He was looking behind him. The dark portal Maleficent had made behind him was now pouring out immense amount of Heartless shadows. Sora jumped up and we both backed up into the wall on the opposite side of the room from the keyhole. Soon, the heartless filled up the room, and it looked like a giant puddle of black with yellow speckles.

"Oh." I said. "…That can't be good."

* * *

**...This is finally getting good...**

**Whoa, what is it with chapter 19 and all those people who favorited? Seriously though, thanks for favoriting... Everyone who has faved gets a cupcake. **

**Kimimaro: Hey!**

**Shut up, you died.**

**Amy: DAMN YOUS:Fangirl super ultimate attack maul-glomp**:

**GAH:gets attacked:**

**until later.**

**Chelsea out  
**:**Fangirl super ultimate attack maul-glomp**:


	21. The fight for the keyhole :Boring title:

**Since the end is a break off, I will talk here today. WOO! Um... YYYeeeaahhh... CUPCAKES!!!!**

**Disclaimer: (Look, I'm DISCLAIMING!!!! lol) We. own. NOTHING!!!!!123!!!!! KUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!!! ROAR!1!!1111!!!!**

**...o.O I'm pretty hyper for 11:44 at night.**

* * *

To my surprise, I felt a hand push me to the side. Sora stepped in front of me, keyblade protectively in front of him. "Stay back, I'll take care of this." he said.

"See, this is one of the stereotypes of being a girl. Obviously, I can't help you out." I muttered.

"No… it's just I don't want you to get hurt." Sora said.

I shook my head, laughing. "Sora, I don't want you to get hurt either. Sora… I-"

Suddenly the heartless started to attack, as if keeping me from saying my next words. Sora quickly went into attack mode, smacking down every heartless as it came towards us. I clenched my teeth. Why did Sora get all the fun while I was quit in the background? Just like a typical… girl. I looked around the room. The heartless came crawling out in a never-ending stream out of the portal. There wasn't anyway Sora could take them all alone. I could only imagine what the scene was outside of this cave…

I looked on the ground just as a heartless came to the side of Sora and I. Sora has his back turned, occupied. The heartless jumped, aiming to knock Sora over into the shadow swarm, leaving him defenseless.

"Sora!!! I yelled and jumped between him. I swung my fist to hit the heartless. There was a flash of brilliant light and I was holding something in my hand. I hit the heartless, and it disappeared. I looked down at my hand to see a keyblade. The shine from the hole in the wall made the keyblade have a reddish yellow glow. Silver bandages wrapped around the base, next the hilt, and in the middle. Three Curved thorn-like pieces stuck out of the sides, and the keychain dangled from the black colored hilt, at the end shone a tiny crimson colored bonzai tree in a pot. The guard looked like silvery black wings that shone brightly. The main sword…thing part of the keyblade was a silver piece of thick metal that seemed naturally carved into a half heart shape.

"Where'd you get a keyblade?!" Sora yelled. He and I went back-to-back to defend each other from the heartless.

"The hell if I know!" I said. A heartless jumped close to me and I hit it. The heartless disappeared, and a surge of urge to do nothing but kick ass took over me. I smiled. "Awesome! I just got a blood lust!"

Sora and I both hit heartless as they came towards us. Soon, we stood in the center of the cave. The heartless had backed off a bit, leaving us some space. Yet they still attacked every once in a while. I happened to glance up after hitting a shadow, looking at the keyhole. The platform it stood over was empty, the heartless only focusing on killing the keyblade master. Apparently felling gutsy, a heartless scurried close to it along the wall, but one of the kunai blew up, causing that heartless to disappear.

"Sora! We need to seal the keyhole, those kunai won't protect it forever, they're only suppose to be an alarm for the ninjas!" I said. Sora hit a heartless and looked over his shoulder.

"There's no way I can get though with all these heartless. We need a distraction!" Sora said. I hit two heartless and smiled over my shoulder.

"I got'cha covered!" I yelled. I then ran, jumping over heartless. Twice, I jumped on a heartless' head. Finally I was able to get to the platform. I ran to the side of the room, away from the keyhole. I turned around at the cave. "Yo heartless be-atches!!!! I got your keyblade and heart right here!!! Come on you stupid bugs, let's party!"

The heartless turned and started to surround me after my words. I begin hitting them, being sure to watch my back for the ones with dirty tricks. I looked up, Sora was watching me with a worried look on his face. The heartless had now mainly gone for me, being more distracting. "Sora!" I yelled. "Seal the keyhole, quick!" I hit a heartless, this was a lot harder then with more people or with a PS2 controller.

Sora looked at the keyhole. I let out a yelp as a heartless scratched my leg. He looked at me, nervous. I smiled.

"Don't worry, seal the keyhole. All the heartless will disappear when you do. I'll be- urk!" I stopped suddenly as a heartless jumped and scratched in the air. I took a step back, but tripped on a heartless that had snuck behind me. Suddenly the heartless were everywhere. Everywhere was now getting attacked, mainly where my heart was. "Get… off!!!!" I yelled and swung the keyblade. I slowly stood up. My body was in immense pain, I could barley breath. I bent over a bit, trying to catch my breath.

"Chelsea!!!!" Sora yelled. I turned my head to the side to look. He had a mix of fear and anger on his face, but didn't seem to be able to move.

I smiled again, a drop of wet (blood, sweat, or tears?) fell down my cheek. "Seal the keyhole… you stupid goofball." Then the heartless jumped at me. Then my body felt light, and warm. I dropped to my knees, still looking at Sora with a smile on my face. I felt a heavy pressure leave my chest as a pink-red blur rose away from me…

Then the world faded away around me.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I staggered a step "Chelsea!!!!" I yelled again. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I begain to take a step, but stopped myself. I had a job to do. A salty drop of water hit my lips as another formed in my eyes. I held out my keyblade towards the keyhole. A silver light shone on the tip, then burst out, hitting the keyhole dead center. I lowered my keyblade as there was a click, but saw in the corner of my eye Chelsea's heart floating towards the darkness portal. I ran towards it, not thinking. I jumped just as it went though the portal. I felt my arms catch the heart, but felt nothing though the portal.

Meanwhile… 

Somewhere near the Hokage's place, Neji was doing one of his Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin. He slowly slowed down, and looked around, breathing heavily. It had only made a chunk of heartless around him dissappear. He then fell, but was caught by Kelsey. She held him with one of his hands around her shoulder and the other clutching his waist.

"That was…. My 8th try…. I'm useless." Neji sighed.

"Psh, hell no. Sora and Chelsea are the basterds who are taking there time to seal the keyhole. Probably makin' out somewhere ontop of the mountain…." Kelsey muttered. But her expression dropped, worrying for her friend. The heartless slowly closed in, Kelsey and Neji backed into the wall, now surrounded by the heartless.

"This is it…we're screwed…" Kelsey said. Neji looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you… Kelsey…" Neji said.

"DoubleYuuTeeEff?! What the hell happened to my heartless basterd?! Did all those jutsus scramble your BRAIN?!" Kelsey yelled, half freaked out, half extremelly pleased.

"This whole time… I just wanted to ensure your safety… and I failed…" Neji said. "It's my destainy to be a faliure…"

Kelsey, unknowing what to say, looked up at the mountain. She gasped. "Look!" Neji's head shot up. There was a slight flash, then another this time longer, and then a light seemed to fill the sky. Neji and Kelsey both shielded there eyes. Yet Kelsey could clearly see, the heartless were disappearing in the sheer energy from the light.

Then the light faded away. From all around the village, cheers and yells could be heard. Neji and Kelsey looked back at the mountain. "He… he did it. Sora sealed the keyhole… we're safe…" Neji said. Something caught his attention, and he looked to the east, at the sky.

Kelsey didn't seem to notice. She looked at the mountain. She ment to say the next words in her mind, but they came out aloud.

"We may be safe…" Kelsey said softly. "But what about Sora and Chelsea?"


	22. I swear, the last boring chapter

**((NOTE: Still in Sora's P.O.V))**

I awoke only to see blackness around me. I lifted my head up, I was laying on the ground. Was the whole thing just a dream? I stood up, but noticed I was holding tightly to something. I looked into my arms to see Chelsea's heart, black shadows started to surround it. I was confused, I've never been able to 'catch' one of the hearts… Then again I've never tried. Meh, this whole adventure was confusing. What with the ninjas and that candy-obseesed bone dude, or that emo guy who never says anything. And oh yeah, that cat-thing that bit me. I still have the scar from that, and it stings whenever I do this :::flexes elbow::: Ow. But anyway, This whole thing is hurting my brain. Trust me, that doesn't take much. I pretty much just want to go home, sit on the beach, drink a virgin martini and see Chelsea and Kairi coming out of the ocean in nothing but wet 2 piece swimsuits. …Did I just type that out loud? …Stupid Jiraiya-sensei…

"What should I do with her heart? I caught it, but I wasn't really thinking…" I said out loud. I thought for a moment. "I guess I could seal it like I do with doors…. Maybe that will work… I hope so."

Still holding the heart, I summoned my keyblade in my empty hand. I took a deep breath, then let the heart go. It floated away quickly, but I Held out my keyblade. A beam of light shot out. It hit the heart, and there was a bright flash. Then, a figure appeared in the light. Qucikly, the figure fell to the ground. Without thinking, I dropped my keyblade and dove, catching the figure in my arms. I looked at her face to see Chelsea. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

**My P.O.V. (YEA!)**

"DDDUUUDDDEEEEE….. I feel sssssooooo wasted…." I said, smiling.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked. I sat up, looking around confused.

"Well, other then the fact that I just died, then was dropped from the sky, I feel peachy." I sighed. I stood up and Sora followed. I sighed. "So now what do we do?"

"I guess… we just wait here." Sora said. I looked at Sora and opened my mouth. Just as I did there was a puff of smoke above us. A small piece of paper floated down. I caught it in my hands and read the words scribbled across it.

**Sora and Chelsea**

_**The heartless are gone. This letter is being used to track you. We have someone here who can help you.**_

_**-Jiraiya**_

"Someone is going to find us? But how?" Sora asked. "We're in the realm of darkness."

"Maybe there's a ninja who can make a darkness portal." I suggested. There was a moment of silence. I looked into the deep darkness, straining my eyes just looking at the everlasting color. I took a deep breath, it seemed to get caught in my throat. I turned around to look at Sora. "Well… Just because we're alone and stuff… There's something I've been wanting to tell you Sora…"

Sora turned around and looked down at me, being about 4 inches taller. His face looked at mine curiously. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand nervously. "Um… Ever since we met each other… Well, even before that, when I first played Kingdom Hearts… I always felt like we would always… you know, be together… Gah… that's not what I meant to say. I'm sorry; I've never said this kind of thing to anyone before. It's just that-"

"Hey." Sora said. I looked back up at him. His eyes looked happily at me, a sweet smile across his face. "_Damn that's hot..."_ I thought to myself.

"I know what you're talking about." Sora said. I saw him take a deep breath. "Because I feel the same way."

His hand reached up as he lifted my chin up. Shocked, I froze. He leaned forward and his lips touched mine. There was a still moment, and then my fangirlism took over my body. I leaned forward, Sora stumbled back in surprise. I then let go of his lips and looked up at his cerulean eyes. I smiled.

"Didn't see that coming." I said, laughing slightly. Sora smiled. I then leaned my cheek against Sora's chest. I listened to his soft breathing, feeling now our arms were hugging the other person. Then a blur of purple appeared in front of my eyes. Slowly, a darkness portal appeared in front of my eyes. I lifted my head up, Sora lifted his head up as well, looking down at me. "It's a portal." Sora looked at it as well.

"We should go." Sora said, stepping out of my hug.

"Yeah." I looked at the portal. Then I reached my hand towards Sora, then touched his palm with his fingertips. Without a pause, Sora's hand grabbed my hand. It was a bit sweaty, was he nervous? In a bright light, images flashed though my mind. Then glanced at my feet. "All of the sudden… I remember. You know… being with you and Riku."

**Flashback**

**I sat alone in the middle of a playground. I slightly played with the rocks on the ground by myself. My dark hair, never been cut, grew down to my waist. Baby curls grew at the bottom. I wore overalls and a red shirt. my brown eyes, yet to be affected by to many video games, shone brightly without glasses. **

"**Chelsea?" a voice said behind me. I turned to see a small boy with over-spiky brown hair, a bleach white shirt, and blue shorts bending down, hands on his knees.**

**I smiled. "Hi Sora! Where've you been?"**

"**My mom slept in, I decided not to wake her up, but she still got mad at me. It didn't make since." He sighed. Suddenly a hand pushed him over. He fell onto the rocks, flopping around like turtle on it's shell. I laughed a I looked at the boy who pushed him over. Blue-silver hair hung loosely to his chin and blue tank top and grey pants around his body. His lips held a smirk.**

"**Nice going Sora, you fell over." He said.**

"**Aw Riku, that's not nice." I said.**

"**He was asking for it, bending over like that." Riku said. "Besides, stupid-head over there should watch his back. I can beat him anytime."**

**At the last word, Sora jumped up. "I'll take that challenge Riku!"**

"**Guys, stop fighting for my attention." I said lazily.**

"**Oh… alright." Sora said sadly. Riku smikered**

"**Your right. Come on Chelsea, let's go play on the swings." He lifted me up with one of my arms and started to lead me away. Sora grabbed my other arm. **

"**No way! Chelsea would rather come play in the sandbox with me, huh?"**

"**Guh…" I said as the two of them started a game of tug-of-war with me. I sighed, used to it by now.**

**

* * *

**

**The darkness filled my eyes as the teacher turned off the lights. It was 2:30, time for the kindergartener's nap. I cuddled against my pillow, arms around my stuffed animal dog. After a moment of my eyes closed, I felt a finger tap my shoulder. Opening my eyes, Sora's face looked at me. **

"**What's the matter, Sora?" I whispered, making sure the teachers weren't near us.**

"**Umm…" He looked down nervously. "…I'm… afraid of the dark."**

**I blinked, confused. "Why? You always seemed okay."**

"**Yeah, but the teachers usually left the door open, and let the light in…" Sora whispered. "But they closed it. And I thought I saw something black and yellow in the window."**

**I paused, and then smiled. I scooted closer to Sora, giving him my plushie dog. He smiled, and then closed his eyes. I put my hand on the dog, and then closed my eyes as well. Soon, we both fell asleep.**

**

* * *

**

**I stood in the pick-up road, wating for not only my dad to show up, but Sora and Riku as well. Suddenly a blue van came rolling up towards the sidewalk I stood on. My dad stuck his head out the window. **

"**Quick, we have to go. Mom's waiting for us at the house. As soon as we get there, we have to leave for our new house." He said. I reached forward, opening the door.**

"**But Dad, I-" I tried to say.**

"**It can wait, get in, we have to hurry." He said. I got in, but paused, looking out the window. "Hurry!"**

**I shut the door, my dad quickly pulled out. As we turned past the entrance of the school, Sora and Riku ran quickly down the sidewalk. The stopped with a jolt as they saw me drive away. I put my hand on the window, they both looked heartbroken. Sora's cheek had tears running down them.**

"

* * *

**End Flashback**

Sora looked down at me. After a moment, a smile appeared on his face. "Finally." He said, laughing.

"Shut up Sora." I said. "Come on, let's party."

We both stepped though the portal, not knowing what was on the other side.

* * *

**Alright everyone, enough boring chapters.**

**...3 is just too much!!!**

**anywho, I swear, the next chapter will make up for alot of lost comady. I hope.**

**BTW: I probably will have the next chapter, MAYBE another after that, then a "refrence" chapter then a secret chapter. Don't worry, no 99 dalmations, Hades cups, Seperoth battles, or sealing all of the keyholes needed. It's a treat, on me. **

**CHELSEA WAS HEREZ AND STUFF.**

**ROAR.**


	23. NOW I'M SAD! :cries:

**Hey Guys, Sorry this took so long. If you remeber, I was supposed to finish it buuuttt... Highschool got in the way. LAST CHAPTER Well sort of... SEE BOTTOM!!!!**

**I wuv you all!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

* * *

There was a flash of light that caused Sora and I to close our eyes. Around us, a crowd roared in excitement. I opened my eyes to see we were back in Konoha, and the whole village was around us cheering. Numerous ninja began to talk to us simultaneously, all thanking us for sealing the keyhole. I could barely see anything, and could breathe even less. Suddenly, a deep voice sounded out over all of the rest.

"Alright, alright!!! Give them some room!" He yelled. The crowd slowly parted. Jiraiya stood in front of us, behind him, a familiar looking gummi ship. Jiraiya smiled.

"Ero-sennin!!!" Sora yelled, hugging him. Jiraiya looked sad when I did nothing. When Sora released, I too hugged him. Jiraiya's face was shocked, but a huge smile went across it.

"You know, I've always been a closet Jiraiya fangirl. But there's one thing I've always wanted to do to you." I said. I looked up just as a stream of blood went out of his nose. I released him, and paused. "This." I said and kicked him right between the legs. "Pervert."

Jiraiya fell to the ground, his eyes watering. I stepped over him, and towards the gummi ship. I spotted Kelsey and Neji, right next to the ramp leading to the entrance. The second I looked at them, Neji kissed her on the lips. Not even waiting and seriously wanted revenge, I yelled at the top of my lungs. "

"BOW CHICA WOW WOW!!!!" Kelsey and Neji jerked their heads away and towards me.

"Fuck you Chelsea!!!!" Kelsey screamed as she flipped me the bird. She was about to run over and beat me up, But Neji grabbed her arm, pushed her behind the ramp, and followed her in.

I stood with my mouth open, and then shivered. Sorry Kelsey, I guess Neji was the seme this time.

A hand went on my shoulder. I turned to see Amy. "What up? Where's Gaara?" I asked.

"Temari and Kankuro came and spent half an hour cutting of the handcuffs using nothing but a bottle of Fresca, a penny, some sand, and Kankuro's head." Amy said sadly. "But I have good news! I found and wrote my email address, phone numbers, and home addresses on all of my past and current bishies hands with a kunai!"

"Your so morbid. I love you." I said.

"I know." Amy said.

There was a sound of a door opening. I turned to see King Mickey, Donald and Goofy coming out of the door of the gummi ship. "Your majesty!!!" Sora yelled and ran over beside Amy and I.

"We're ready to go. Say goodbye, everyone." King Mickey said. Sora nodded, and turned to face the crowd. I roared with cheers. Meanwhile, I walked beside the ramp. I knocked on it, causing a loud metallic echo.

"Kelsey, time to go." I yelled. In a flash, Kelsey and Neji stood in front of me. Kelsey was adjusting her tank top as Neji tried to smooth down his hair. Both had a slight blush on there faces.

Kelsey and I joined Sora and Amy, and we begin to wave good-bye to all of the ninja. I spotted Kiba, and started to wave frantically. He waved back and turned to speak with someone next to him. I looked at who it was. A man about 20 years older then Kiba was there, he looked almost identical to Kiba.

"Oh my god!!! It's Kegawa!!!!" I yelled. Just as this was said, a girl with dark brown hair and an outfit identical to mine glomped Kiba from the side. A small panda walked beside her. I was stunned; it was my OC, Kioko. Soon, three others joined her. A boy who was identical, except male, to Kioko; a boy with silver-blue hair with a nervous look on his face; and a man with short black hair and in a jonin outfit. Surprised still, I realized it was Kioshi, Toru, and Danji.

Kelsey leaned over to me. "Well, this weird. You can see yourself."

Kiba then walked over to us, leading Kioko, Kioshi, Toru, and Danji. "Chelsea, this is Kioko, the girl I-"

"My creations!!! We meet at last!!!" I yelled, hugging them all at once. I turned to Kioko. "Your me!!! I love you so much, I could squeal!!!" Then Kioshi. "I love you, nessan, but stop being grumpy!" Then Danji. "Oh my love of loves, I would kiss you, but you may look like a pedophile. I recommend talking to that nice academy teacher, Hikari." Then at last, Toru. "Oh my puppy boy, I love you beyond comparison. You so cute!!!!" Almost forgetting, I turned to Ling-ling. "YEA!!!! My panda-full fluff 'n' stuff!!!" I yelled as I picked him up and hugged him.

"Cool!!! She's just like me!!" Kioko yelled.

"Dear. Freaking. God." Kioshi muttered.

"Oh no, not another one." Danji said

Toru was in a state of shock, but was out of it as he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. "S-Suki-chan!!!" I turned just as a long brown haired girl and a girl with waist length black hair.

"Hi Tor-" Suki said but cut off as she and Kelsey met eyes. "Oh. My. God! Oni-chan!!! That girl took your face!!!"

Oni opened her mouth to speak, and in a red flash, a bright red haired woman appeared behind her. "Hey everybody what's shaking?" It was Chi. "Hey, sup with the Oni-look alike?"

Oni started to speak, but was cut off by Suki. "That girl took her face sensei!!!"

Again Oni tried. But it was Chi again. "Come on Suki, she clearly is Oni's twin who has been missing for-"

"GOD DAMN IT!!!! Everyone shut up!!!" Oni yelled. "What is it with you guys and inte-"

"Hey guys!" A boy said as he walked over. "I got the ice cream. Sorry Oni, they ran out of "shutthefuckupsuki", so I got you green tea instead."

"Thanks Itsu!" Suki said as she took her cone of her sea salt ice cream. Chi took her red hot peppermint.

"Oh SHIT!" He half muttered. She ran past everyone else, going into the gummi ship.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Suki asked.

"Um, just ignore her. She does that." I said. "Say Suki… got any extra sea salt ice cream?"

"NO! This was bought with Itsu's money! Only we can steal his money!!" Suki said defensively.

"Ohhh…" I sighed.

"Hey Chelsea, if you want sea salt ice cream, the King always keeps a bunch of it." Sora said.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I yelled happily. I started to run onto the gummi ship, but stopped and turned around. "Bye everyone! This was a kick ass adventure!"

Sora, Amy, and Neji walked towards me. Sora and Amy joined me. The was a rumble as the engine started. Amy continued walking up the ramp, But Sora stayed.

"Bye Jiraiya-sama!" Sora yelled.

"Holy shit, you actually said my name!" Jiraiya yelled.

"WAIT YOU FOOLS!!!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

I gasped. "Paul!!!"

There were several screams as the little cat demon ran between legs. With a huge bound, Paul jumped right into my arms. "Where'd you go, my little love?" I asked.

"That fool of a human Kelsey could not keep up with me, and I got lost!" Paul yelled.

"So... You're valentarally coming back with us?" I asked. Paul was silant for a moment. He then begain to struggle to get free from my arms. I laughed, and Sora and I entered the gummi ship.

* * *

There was a deep rumble as the gummi ship started and the door slowly closed. As it lifted off the ground, the crowd begain to step back, all except for a lone Hyuuga boy. He watched in silance as the gummi ship lifted off the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Jiraiya.

"It's hard... losing the people we love." Jiriaya said. Neji was silant.

"But don't worry kid. You'll see her agian one day." Jiriaya said happily. Neji turned back just as the gummi ship engine let out a bang and begain flying away.

"Who's worried?" Neji asked as he turned around, shrugging off Jiriaya's hand. He begian walking toward is his house as if nothing happened. "I got boobies!"

* * *

Somewhere, on a quiet beach, two freinds sat next to each other. A slighting wooshing sound made the silver-haired boy look up. "It's Sora, he's back."

As the gummi ship landing on the sandy shore, the boy and the girl ran down the wooden, hand-made stairs to meet their comrades. The ship's door opened, and Sora ran out.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora was greeted by a group hug from his friends. He spoke as he pulled out of it. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, the mission took longer then expected."

"Don't worry about it Sora, as long as you're okay!" Kairi said. However, Riku's attention was caught by a brunette girl who stood in the doorway, looking nervously out.

"Chelsea!!!" Riku yelled as he ran over and hugged me. I jumped a little.

"Well, you are smarter then Sora, I see." I said.

Riku laughed. "I missed you... Look at you! You're so much older!"

"Yep, I've got boobs now!" I said.

"Riku." Sora said, Riku stepped aside and I was face to face with my mortal enemy. There was an akward pause, and I suddenly stuck out my hand. Kairi paused, then took my hand in a handshake. We both smiled, but the language I mentioned earlier said otherwise.

"_Who are you, you slut?" _Kairi said.

_"Shut up you pink whore, Sora's my bitch now." _I said.

"Anyway... See ya!" I said, and ran onto the ship. There was a pause, and the door closed and the engine started. The gummi ship slowly lifted into the air.

"Sora! Come on!" Sora turned and begian to follow Riku and Kairi, but paused, watching over his shoulder as the gummi ship faded into the sky.

"I'll miss you... Chelsea." Sora whisped.

* * *

So Kelsey, Amy, and even Paul, and I returned home. We're now going to highschool. Kelsey is a kick-ass volley-ball player who doesn't have time for squat, who is now addicted to Yaoi. Amy is in 10th grade, and still has obsessions. Trust me. Paul is now my secret pet, who stays in my backpack during the day, my closet in on the weekends, and eats food I take upstairs. Meanwhile, I'm in the acting class and will be entering a writing contest in November. I still think about Sora, of course. But I still am a fangirl for a lot of other people. Nevertheless, I have my eyes on set on... someone.

This adventure was totally teh smex.

...I'll miss you too.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. ...Well not really. Soon, I'll make a chapter that will answer all questions that need answering, and another chapter (that may be a video) that's the secert ending, no beating Seperoth included! Also, When KH3 comes out, I'll be making a 2nd fanfiction to this one. **

**See you when I'm 17!!!! (argh).**

**Chelsea out (Thanks for sticking with me. I freaking love all of you.)**


End file.
